Broken Hearts Broken Dreams
by Epeefencer
Summary: Believing that Ginny has rejected him, Harry decides to strike off on his own, unwilling any longer to be someone else's pawn.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 1

Sometimes momentous events are set off by the most simple, innocuous things and such it is with the beginning of our story. One simple phrase, spoken without thought about its consequences, changed history and set in motion events that would shake the world.

So let us begin, intrepid readers to follow that course of history and learn what we will so that you might understand what you might be capable of in your own life. One simple phrase was all it took.

"No, I'm off to sit with Dean," Ginny Weasley replied to Harry Potter's question of "Fancy finding a compartment then?"

Ginny had already turned and spoke half over her shoulder, her thoughts already on seeing the boy she had spoken with at the end of the previous school year. She never saw the crestfallen look that overtook Harry's face at her simple words and she never heard his pained reply of "Yeah, okay then."

She was several steps down the corridor, only subliminally hearing his "Goodbye, Ginny," spoken with such hurt and despair. Still smiling with her thoughts mainly on seeing the boy of which she was thinking, she turned back toward Harry.

"What's that?" she asked. But to her surprise Harry had already walked away, almost to the door that led to the next train car.

Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to her previous course and went to sit with Dean and his friends. It wasn't till much later in the trip when things began to make them known in her mind, but by then it was to late for the course of the world had changed already.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Harry felt his heart drop as he heard Ginny's words. He had thought they had become so much closer this past summer spending time together at the Burrow.

Fighting back the hurt and pain, he quickly turned and made his way away from where he was. He didn't want Ginny to see just how much she had hurt him.

He was barely aware of the looks and stares that he received as he made his way down the corridors of the train. He had no destination in mind as he walked dejectedly away from the scene of his rejection. Though Ginny hadn't meant it as such, that was how Harry perceived it.

His mind was replaying the past summer, one he considered both the worst and best of his life.

The worst because of his treatment at the hands of his relatives, mainly his Uncle, when he had returned home at the end of the previous school year. He was more vicious than usual in his treatment of Harry and it had taken several weeks for the worst of the injuries to heal.

He also had considered it the best because of what had happened when he was finally free of the prison that his relative's house always was and he had showed up at the Burrow, the home of his best mate, Ron, one of Ginny's older brothers.

Unlike in past years when he had come to visit, Ginny had been a more prominent companion of the former three. For along with Ron, his other steadfast friend, Hermione Granger had been there as well.

So the three had become four and Harry had embraced it as a man dying of thirst would embrace a glass of water. As the summer had progressed the four had slowly become a pair of twos. With Harry and Ginny becoming one of the pairs.

It had been a time of fun and friendship that slowly evolved into something that was more but unstated. The two of them had seemed to gravitate together because of circumstances and like thoughts and interests.

Both rolled their eyes when Ron and Hermione would engage in their usual bickering and fighting. Finally ending up slinking away whenever it started and they naturally found they liked each others company.

That had led to many quiet walks, shared thoughts and many other activities that formed a bond between them. From bumping shoulders, good naturedly teasing one another and laughing with and at each other, the summer passed in what was for Harry an all to fast a time.

He had felt more at peace and happy than he had ever before in his life. He had wanted to make things more official and permanent but the week before their return to school was so filled with activities and the chaos of getting ready for school, the opportunity had never arisen for them to be alone.

So it was that he found himself at the very end of the train, sitting outside on the platform at the back of the last car.

The countryside whizzed past, unseen as Harry tried and failed to stem the tears from falling. Never once had Ginny given him any indication over the summer that she had an interest in anyone else.

He had thought that he had finally found that certain someone who would love him for who he truly was and not for what he was known as or what he had supposedly done as a mere baby.

Now that seemed to be nothing more than a fool's dream and the pain in his heart was almost unbearable. He had known pain delivered by physical means for almost his entire life but that paled in comparison with the pain he was now feeling delivered by word alone by someone he had held so dear.

It was in those hours spent alone on the back of the train that something changed within him and as hope died within, something else was born in its place, something much more terrible and sinister.

Born along with that was a hard determination that things would change and he would no longer let himself be a pawn in others schemes and plans. It was time for him to strike out on his own and do things his way.

Darkness was falling as the train slowed into the station at Hogsmeade, perfect for what Harry had planned. He took very little with him, his father cloak, the Marauder's Map, his wand and a couple of his books. Everything else he left in his trunk that he left sitting on the end of the train.

With a rueful smile he let his owl, Hedwig, free to fly. He knew she would follow him wherever he went.

As he stepped off the back of the train, he took one look at the lights of Hogwarts Castle, shining through the night. In the past it had been the only place he truly felt at home but that was no longer possible.

Without a thought, he turned away, walking off into the darkness, unseen by anyone. It would be a long time before he was seen again by those who knew him.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Ginny sat in the compartment with Dean and his friends. At first she had been happy to be there. Dean had greeted her warmly and they had talked a little about their summers.

That was when Ginny felt the first bit of unease. She found herself editing her summer, leaving out just how much time she had spent alone with Harry and what a great time they had had together.

As the trip passed and Dean, Seamus and the others began to talk of other things, Ginny was aware of the growing feeling of unease within her. It puzzled her because she couldn't understand what was causing it.

Her feelings of unease grew when she noticed Hermione pass outside the door and she looked at Ginny with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

At first Ginny didn't understand why she had received the look and it bothered her because she and Hermione had gotten along so well over the summer.

All during the long ride Ginny's feelings of unease grew until she felt she would explode from its intensity.

As the train began to slow, she stood abruptly and started to exit the compartment.

Not noticing her agitated state, Dean reached out and grabbed her arm.

Instantly Ginny spun about and snapped "Leave off Dean!"

Letting go as if his hand had been burned, "I'm sorry," he stated with great annoyance, scowling at her.

Ginny stared at him in disgust. "Dean," she said in resignation, "I don't think we're really suited for one another."

Surprise flashed across his face but it quickly turned to anger. "I guess we aren't," he replied hotly.

Shaking her head, Ginny departed, hearing Dean say to the others in the compartment "Can you believe her?"

Though she heard him continue speaking, what he was saying was lost to her as she made her way to the exit.

As she stepped onto the platform she was immediately confronted by Hermione with her brother Ron standing right behind her.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked a bit harshly.

Ginny frowned. "Not since we got on the train, why?" she asked annoyingly.

"We can't find him," Hermione said tersely. "No one seems to have seen him since early on."

"What's that got to do with me?" Ginny asked, her annoyance growing.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron interrupted. "We'd better get to the coaches."

Hermione and Ginny looked about, they were among the last students left on the platform with only a few other stragglers heading toward the pick up point.

With one last glare of disapproval, Hermione turned and headed way. "We'll talk later," she said.

The three of them climbed aboard the last carriage and sat down. Hermione glared at Ginny who was at a loss as to why.

She was slightly worried about Harry but she thought that he'd show at the welcome feast. She still had that feeling of uneasiness that continued to grow and it was starting to get to her.

In no time at all it seemed, they arrived at the entrance to the school. Professor McGonagall was standing at the doorway watching the students arrive before she needed to greet the incoming first years.

Ginny saw her frown as she took in the sight of them.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" she asked succinctly.

Hermione shrugged. "We don't know," she relied softly.

McGonagall's frown deepened and she gave a curt nod. "Please go in and be seated," she said as she turned towards the Great Hall, peering inside.

Her eyes quickly scanned the Gryffindor table, hoping to see her missing lion. Silently vowing to herself to check on Harry after the feast, she went to finish getting ready for the sorting ceremony.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione went in and sat down together. Ginny's feelings of unease continued to grow and she found herself unable to eat much of anything.

It was about half way through the feast that she noticed a house elf approach McGonagall. The elf whispered something to her and she got a concerned look upon her face. Rising quickly, she departed in a hurry.

Ginny's attention swung over to Ron and Hermione who seemed to be having a quiet but heated conversation. Shaking her head, her thoughts turned toward Harry. For the first time she became quite concerned about his whereabouts.

After what seemed like forever to Ginny, the feast finally ended and the three of them started to head towards the Gryffindor common room.

Just as they exited the Great Hall, McGonagall approached them. "Please come with me," she stated flatly.

She led them to the small chamber off the Great Hall where the first years waited to be sorted. The only thing in the room was a trunk.

"I'd like you to see if anything is missing," the Professor said.

The three exchanged glances and Ron finally stepped forward to peer into what was obviously Harry's trunk. He picked through a few things to get a look deeper into the trunk. With a sigh he dropped the robe he had picked up.

He noticed that Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map were missing and he thought that maybe a few books were also not present.

He turned to the professor. "Just a couple of personal items and some of his books," he replied quietly.

The Professor stared at them for a moment. "Can any of you tell me what happened on the train?"

The three students shared glances, Ginny noting the stern glare she received from Hermione.

When no one spoke, the Professor asked, "Who was the last one who spoke with him?"

Under Hermione's harsh glare, Ginny turned toward their Head-of-House. "I guess I was," she said meekly.

"Did he say anything? Give any indication that something might be amiss?" she asked they young girl.

Ginny gave a small shrug. "All he asked was if we should look for a compartment."

"Then what?" McGonagall asked, her gaze fixed upon Ginny.

"I told him I was going to sit with," she hesitated, "With some friends." Not wanting to say she had told him she was going to sit with Dean.

McGonagall sensed that there was more to the story than Ginny was saying but decided not to press the issue at that moment. She figured that if need be she would speak to the young Gryffindor alone.

"Was that all?" she asked Ginny.

"Well, he said something else but I didn't catch what is was and when I turned back he had already walked away."

After a pause, McGonagall gave her a curt nod. "If you think of anything else, please come and tell me."

Ginny nodded in response.

"If that's all, I suggest you all head up to Gryffindor Tower and get settled in," the Professor stated.

"What about Harry's things?" Ron asked.

"I'll take care of them," the Professor replied.

That settled, the three students took their leave and made their way up to the common room.

As they entered through the portrait hole, Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm. "We need to talk," she said as she led Ginny up to their dorms.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Harry walked aimlessly along the railroad tracks, his mind consumed by thoughts. As hard as he tried not to, his thoughts kept going back to Ginny and every time they did the pain in his chest intensified.

The memories of their summer together kept jumping to the forefront and it hurt him more than he could stand. He berated himself for his weakness and the memories of his relatives yelling at him all while he grew up came to him.

"No one will ever love you!"

"You're worthless and no one will ever care for you!"

"You're nothing but a burden!"

"How can you believe that someone would ever want you!"

Those and other similar memories echoed through his mind. It was with a heavy heart that he resigned himself to the fact that they must have been right.

Full night had fallen but being so far from anywhere and the fact the moon was three quarters full, he had no problem seeing.

He was just starting to get tired and he figured he needed to find someplace to bed down for the night when he spotted the flickering of a small fire in the woods off to the one side.

Gripping his wand tightly, he let his curiosity get the better of him and he made his way toward the fire, trying to keep as quiet as he could.

As he neared the small clearing that held the fire he stopped and looked around carefully. There nestled in the center of the clearing was what obviously was someone's campsite.

There was a small tripod over the fire and a cast iron pot was sitting next to it. Harry thought it was similar to a cauldron but it was flat bottomed and had a lid.

Near to the fire, next to a large log was a bedroll and a small rucksack. If there was anything else, Harry couldn't see it as the darkness swallowed up everything beyond the circle of light the fire cast.

The thing that surprised Harry the most was that there didn't seem to be anyone about. He was contemplating what to do next when he heard something behind him and slight to the left.

As he turned, wand at the ready, an old man came into view. He paused a moment, looking at Harry closely before smiling and saying, "Welcome traveler. Would you like to be a joining me?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before replying, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," the man replied with a wave of his hand. "A bit of company would sure be welcome."

As they stepped into the light Harry saw that the man was carrying a brace of rabbits.

"Sit an be a warming yourself by the fire and I'll be a having dinner ready in a jiff," the old man said warmly as he began to gut and clean the rabbits.

Harry sat down and watched the man work, noting how similar the process was to preparing toads and frogs for potion ingredients.

To his surprise the man went and removed several items from his rucksack. Carrots and potatoes appeared and once cleaned and chopped, were added to the pot along with the cut up rabbits. Once done the man hung the pot from the tripod over the fire.

With that was done, he returned to his rucksack and produced a kettle which he place on a stone at the edge of the fire.

"I recon a spot of tea would be just the thing, wouldn't it?" the man said jovially.

"That would be wonderful," Harry replied, a smile creeping on his face.

For some reason that he couldn't explain, Harry felt very comfortable in the presence of the old man even though he knew nothing about him.

Harry was further surprised when the man dug once more into his rucksack and produced a couple of tin bowls, tin cups and some utensils.

In what seemed an inordinately short time, dinner and the tea were ready. The old man dished up the stew into the bowls, handing one to Harry.

For a thrown together meal, Harry found it particularly good. Not quite in the league of Mrs. Weasley's cooking but surprisingly close.

Once dinner was done with, the old man refilled his and Harry's cups with tea. They had settled down near the fire, Harry feeling quite contented now that he had eaten.

Both were silent for a while, staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, Traveler, what brings you to being here?" the old man asked lowly.

Harry sighed as he tried to put his thoughts in order. "Well . . ." he started. "I've had to reassess the direction my life was heading. I've got some . . . things to do," Harry replied slowly. He didn't know how much to reveal, not knowing himself how he was going to do what needed to be done.

The old man nodded slowly as if he got more out of what Harry had said than Harry had stated.

"Sometimes it's wise to strike out on your own, keep you own counsel," the old man said.

The old man kept the fire going, feeding it with wood every so often. He and Harry talked late into the night. Harry finally telling most of his life's story, just leaving out some of the particulars that would have identified him.

He told of his parents deaths but didn't say how they had died and at who's hand. He also spoke in quite a lot of detail about growing up being raised by his relatives who despised him completely.

He also told of his schooling, though in rather vague terms, never mentioning about him being a wizard.

Finally for some reason he found himself talking about what had happened with Ginny, though he only mentioned her first name. How he felt broken hearted at what had happened and how that made him realize he was better off because of what lay before him.

For some reason, Harry found it easy to talk to the old man. His warm serene presence and calming manner made Harry willing to say things that he normally wouldn't have.

All during their talk, Harry never realized that he was the one doing almost all the talking, revealing more than he had intended, answering the probing questions the old man asked. Though the old man never did say much about himself.

"Well, that's all water under the bridge now," Harry said as he finished telling about Ginny.

The old man smirked at him. "Well now, the thing with water is it is a great cycle and though it has flowed under the bridge, it will eventually end up where it started."

Harry tried to wrap his head around what the old man had said, but he was to tired and gave a mighty yawn.

The old man chuckled, "I've been and kept you up to late. To bed now, things will look different in the morning."

The old man then got up and rolled out his bed roll. As he turned he looked at Harry who didn't have anything to wrap himself in other than his dad's cloak and he didn't think it wise to do so, not wanting to let it be known that he had an invisibility cloak.

Just as Harry started to settle near the dying fire, the old man drew a heavy cloak from his rucksack and tossed it to Harry.

Here, this will be keeping you warm tonight," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Harry said with genuine feelings as he wrapped himself up in the cloak.

Within moments Harry was deep asleep, the events of the day having totally exhausted him.

The old man stared at him across the fire, his brow furrowed in thought. After a time he slowly rose and stood over the sleeping form of Harry.

"You've chosen a hard road, young Harry," he said lowly.

Raising his hand he spoke quietly. "Rhoddaf fy fendith arnat."(1 )

A soft golden glow flowed from his hand and encircled Harry.

As the light grew he spoke again. "Yr wyf yn eich rhyddhau o bob swynion ac yn eich diogelu rhag y rhai a fyddai'n ei ddefnyddio i chi."(2 )

As the light intensified around him, Harry stiffened and moaned out in his sleep. Suddenly a dark misty cloud broke out of his scar.

The old man looked on in surprise but acted quickly. He spun his hand and a part of the golden light wrapped around the black mist, forcing it into a small ball. He grabbed it and threw it into the fire, muttering angrily"Yr wyf yn eich condemnio i tanau uffern lle rydych yn perthyn."(3)

The fire flared and consumed the ball, a shower of angry red sparks rising high into the night sky.

"Well that was a surprise," he said softly, a smile creeping onto his face.

He turned his face skyward, spreading his arms out wide "Goleuni, yn helpu yr un yma gyda'r dasg a osodwyd ger ei fron ef. Bydded i Dduw a Tynged fod yn garedig a thrugarog iddo. Cryfhau a Cadw ef er mwyn iddo lwyddo fel y bydd Heddwch teyrnasu unwaith eto," (4) he spoke softly, reverently.

The golden light flared brighter for a moment and then sunk down, flowing into Harry's body until it vanished completely.

The old man looked down on Harry's sleeping form, his lined face softening as he smiled at the sleeping young man. "I think, I'll be giving you one last gift."

He once more waved his hand at Harry. This time a beam of deep midnight blue shot out striking Harry. "Byddwch yn un â'r cysgodion y gallai eich gelynion yn ofni y tywyllwch." (5)

"I have done what I can for you, Harry Potter. I only hope that it will be enough."

He waved his hand and a roll of parchment appeared. With one last look at Harry, he turned and faded from view.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Hermione steered Ginny into the younger girl's dorm room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She stared at Ginny, her lips drawn into a thin line as she shook her head.

""What in Hades did you do to Harry?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied defensively.

"Why were you sitting with Dean and not Harry? Hermione countered.

"I'd told Dean that I would ride with him at the end of last term," Ginny replied irritably. "Besides, if I can't have Harry I might as well date someone else. Even you told me to try dating others."

Hermione stared at Ginny in disbelief, the shock showing on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Hermione just stared at Ginny. Her face showing her bewilderment, once again shaking her head slowly.

"Couldn't have him?" she said lowly. "Ginny, you had him, he was yours if you wanted him."

"Wha. . . . ." Ginny started, but then the memories of the summer came flooding into her mind. Her and Harry spending time together, growing closer and friendlier. The little things they shared, the innocent touches, the shared laughter, the warmth she felt as she and Harry spent so much time alone together.

Hermione watched as Ginny's expression changed, her shoulders sag and as she closed her eyes, the tears that began to fall as she realized what she had done.

"I – I've really . . bol . . . bollocks it u. . up, haven't I," Ginny sobbed.

As angry as she was with the young redhead, Hermione understood what Ginny was feeling. She slowly walked over and sat down next to the distraught girl. She wrapped her arms around her and began to rub her back, trying to offer some semblance of comfort.

"Shhh, shhh," she whispered. As much as she wanted to tell the young girl that everything would be all right. She couldn't make herself say it as she didn't know if it would be.

Eventually Ginny cried herself out and Hermione gently pushed her back to lay down on the bed. She covered her with the duvet and with one last sympathetic look, she left as Ginny fell off to sleep.

To Hermione, Ginny suddenly looked much younger and there was a broken air about her.

"Harry, please come back to us," she silently prayed as she left the room.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

**A/N: **I'm starting a new story because my old laptop died and I have yet been able to recover my old files. Hopefully in the next week or so that will happen and I'll be able to get back to finishing some of the other works in progress. I humbly ask for your patience and indulgence till that becomes a reality.

As always, please review.

I place my blessing upon you.

I free you from all enchantments and protect you from those who would use you

I condemn you to the fires of hell where you belong

I beseech you, all the creatures of the Light, help this one with the task set before him. May God and Fate be kind and merciful to him. Strengthen and Preserve him so that he may succeed so that Peace will reign once more.

Be one with the shadows that your enemies may fear the dark


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 2

It was quite late as Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk trying to tie up a few loose ends pertaining to the start of the new school year. As he contemplated the feast he was trying to remember if he had seen one particular student or not. For the life of him, he couldn't recall seeing Harry Potter.

Not that he took note of every student who was in attendance, but he usually did notice certain students who were more prominent than others.

He was broken out of his deliberating by a knock on his door.

"Enter," he called out.

To his mild surprise, his Deputy Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall came in.

"What brings you here so late?" he asked amicably.

"We have a problem," the woman said, her concern quite evident.

"What may that be?" he asked, not terribly concerned. There was hardly any past experience where a serious problem had manifested itself so early in the year.

Taking a deep breath as she schooled herself to tell him, she said plainly "Harry Potter is missing."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "Didn't he make it onto the train?" he asked.

"Yes, he did, but no one seems to have seen him after that," Minerva replied.

Rising, he hurriedly made his way over to a small table at the side of his office. "Why didn't you come to me earlier?" he chastised the woman, his voice harsh with his reprimand.

Minerva drew herself up in indignation. "I came as soon as I could after investigating the matter," she replied hotly in her own defence. "It fell to me as his Head-of-House to investigate the incident before reporting to you, Headmaster," she said quite coolly, her eyes flashing with their disapproval.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, "I'm just concerned with Mr. Potter's whereabouts," he said conciliatorily.

He then pull his wand and tapped a small silver coloured instrument. It gave off a small screeching sound and melted down into a small heap.

Dumbledore gave a startled gasp, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Al-Albus? Does th-that mean that Mr. P-potter is dead?" Minerva asked shakily.

Albus looked at her in shock. "No, rest assured Mr. Potter is still alive." He pointed at another small instrument. "This one is tied to his life force and it shows that he is indeed still alive."

Minerva looked back at the small heap of melted metal. "What did this one do?" she asked curiously.

"That one kept track of his location," the headmaster replied.

"What caused it to melt?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Alas, I do not know. There is very little that could have this effect without actually killing him," Albus replied, a deep thoughtful look upon his face.

After a moment, he shook his head. "No matter, I have another way to locate our missing student."

Minerva looked at him questioningly.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said as he turned to his Phoenix.

To his surprise, Fawkes let out a mournful trill.

"What is it, Albus?" the concerned woman asked.

With a forlorn look, he replied, "Fawkes is unable to locate him either."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," he replied looking quite troubled. "Only magic of the most powerful sort could prevent Fawkes from finding Harry."

"Is – is it Dark Magic?" McGonagall asked, her face full of concern.

His countenance sad, Albus Dumbledore just shrugged. "I don't know for certain, but if it is, it is nothing that I know about. If I had to guess, it is old magic, very powerful old magic."

"What can be done?" Minerva asked sadly.

"I'll alert the Order and see if we can't find him by searching physically," Dumbledore replied.

Minerva nodded and sighed. "Good night, Albus." With that she turned and headed for the door.

"Good night, Minerva," Dumbledore replied gloomily as he turned to the stack of parchments on his desk.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Harry awoke slowly. As his eyes fluttered open and he stretched, he became aware of a noise above and behind him. Turning he noticed Hedwig sitting on a low branch, tearing apart a rabbit for her breakfast.

"Good morning girl," he called to her with a smile.

He then turned his attention back to the campsite. A quick glance showed him to be alone but everything else was still in place. Noticing a few tendrils of smoke coming from the remains of the fire, he got up and using some tinder that was beside the stone circle, he soon had the fire back blazing merrily.

As he warmed himself by the fire, Harry looked around, wondering where his companion from last night was. It was during this glance around that he noticed a roll of parchment near where he had been sleeping that hadn't been there when he went to sleep the previous night.

Taking one last look around, he proceeded back to where he had slept and sat down, grabbing the scroll as he did so.

His attention was drawn to the wax seal as he prepared to open it. The most prominent feature was a Welsh Dragon Rampant. Behind the Dragon there were two objects in a large X. One was easily discernible. It was a large two handed sword. The other object at first glance appeared to be a stave or common staff but again, once he looked closer at it, Harry could make out some additional features. The most prominent was a large crystal at the top and he realized it was a Wizard's Staff. The last feature he noted was the border. It was alternating oakleaf clusters and daffodils.

Harry slid his finger under the edge of the parchment and broke the seal. As he did so, a small burst of light enveloped his hand. Though startled at first, Harry felt a warmth infuse him and his brief feeling of concern left him.

He unrolled the scroll and read.

_**Traveller,**_

_**I apologize for not being with you this morning but pressing matters have drawn me away. I had hoped to train you for the road that lies before you but that can not be.**_

_**Since that is so, I have left you several gifts. The first being the gear you see around you. It will ease your journey and sustain you when you are out in the wilde. Though it doesn't look so, everything will fit into the rucksack I have left.**_

_**Secondly, in the rucksack you'll find a book that will help teach you all that I would have taught you. I suggest you concentrate on reading and learning all you can before you do anything else.**_

_**Thirdly, I have left you the Gift of the Shadows. What that all entails you will have to learn for yourself. A good place to begin is in the book I have left you. Just know that if you learn your lessons well, your enemies will learn to fear the dark.**_

_**The next gift was the removal of several tracking and notifying enchantments that were placed upon you. You have no need to fear that someone will be able to find you till you are ready to be found. **_

_**Finally, I was able to help you in that your scar should trouble you no further. As I placed my Blessing upon you a Darkness was driven out and I took care of it.**_

_**My suggestion to you is to travel due West. About one days hard walk you will find a Woodsman's Cot. It is far from almost everywhere and not easy to find unless you know to look for it. It will be a wonderful place to learn and study far from the eyes of those who would seek you.**_

_**Know this Traveller, you have undertaken a hard and arduous road, one fraught with many perils and obstacles but you have it within you to fulfil that which you have taken upon yourself to do.**_

_**Though you may think your path is a solitary one, do not be adverse to accepting help when it is offered. Especially at the most unlikely of times. Also be aware that having a true and loving companion can be the reason for living and prevailing when all seems set against you. **_

_**You will know this person when they prove themselves to you when all seems the blackest.**_

_**Fare you well, Traveller. I know not if we will meet again in this world. I wish you Godspeed and May the Light always shine upon you.**_

_**Your fellow Traveller.**_

Harry sat for several moments, contemplating the letter. With a growing feeling of resolve and determination he got up, ate breakfast, broke camp and headed off to the west.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Ginny awoke slowly, a troubled look upon her face. She hadn't slept well, her slumber troubled by her thoughts of the previous day. In retrospect she could see she had handled the situation with Harry all wrong. She had let momentary gratification cloud her judgement of her long term goal.

"Come on Ginny," her one dorm-mate, Julie Parkes called out, "You'll be late for breakfast the first day back."

"Wouldn't that be a travesty," Ginny mumbled as she threw off her duvet.

"What's that?" another of her dorm-mates, Emily Anderson asked as she gathered her things as she headed for the Girl's bathroom.

"Oh, nothing really," Ginny replied with a wan smile, as she too gathered her things to prepare for the day.

Teeth brushed, faces washed the girls re-entered their dorm to get dressed for the day. Both Emily and Julie noticed how distracted and melancholy Ginny seemed.

"Is – is everything alright?" Emily asked hesitantly, her eyes darting from Ginny to Julie and back.

Ginny sighed deeply. "Yes and no," she replied dejectedly.

While Julie gave her a puzzled look, Emily's was a much more knowing one.

"I bet it has to do with our missing Gryffindor, one Harry James Potter, doesn't it?" she asked with a smug grin.

Sighing once again while nodding her head slowly Ginny said sadly, "You know me too well."

"Well spill!" Julie cried.

Ginny glanced at the clock. "This discussion will have to wait if we don't want to miss breakfast," Ginny replied as she finished putting on her robes. "I'm sure McGonagall won't excuse us for missing getting our timetables."

"All right," Emily said firmly, "but we ARE talking about this tonight."

Ginny gave her a tight lipped smile, knowing that there was no way she'd be able to get out of explaining, at least partially, what had happened.

She was quiet all the way down to the Great Hall and through breakfast, thinking hard about what had happened. A growing resolve grew within her. She became determined that she'd work hard at becoming the witch she needed to be to help Harry, no matter how difficult that might be.

By the time McGonagall handed her timetable to her, she had the beginnings of a plan formed in her mind. This may be her OWL year, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from her self-appointed task. She may have inadvertently driven Harry away, but she was sure that they'd meet again and she vowed to be ready when they did. Feeling somewhat better, she gathered her things and headed off to her first class.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Twilight was falling fast by the time Harry reached his destination, the small rundown Woodsman's Cot.

It was obvious that no one had been there in many, many years but it was dry and in reasonable shape. With a little work it would be the perfect place to hole up to study and learn the magic he needed to fulfil his destiny.

Harry opened the door, which squeaked mightily as he made his way inside. To tired to do much, he just unpacked the sleeping bag and curled up on the dusty bed in the corner.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but think back to Ginny. With a ragged sigh and a tear leaking out and running down his cheek, a melancholy Harry drifted off to sleep.

In no time at all, as it seemed to Harry, morning arrived. He rose slowly, stretching mightily to work the kinks out.

"First things first," he thought to himself.

Harry went over to the small table where he had dropped his rucksack the night before and proceeded to unpack it.

Besides the miscellaneous camping gear and clothing he found a small treasure trove of food. There were several tins of fruits and vegetables along with a small sack containing some potatoes, carrots and onions.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered McGonagall's class on Gamp's Law. Food could not be conjured out of nothing but it could be multiplied. As long as he remembered to duplicate everything before he used it up, he wouldn't go hungry.

After a quick breakfast of tinned pears, he set to cleaning the cabin. It took the rest of the morning but by the time his stomach told him it was time for lunch, Harry was able to look around with satisfaction at what he had accomplished.

The tins were all in order on the small shelf above the dry sink, the floor was swept clean and even the dusty mattress had been taken outside and beaten clean of the majority of the dust that had coated it.

Harry then proceeded to fix himself lunch. He had to chuckle, as he was taking the mattress out he had found 2 dead rabbits sitting on the porch with a watchful Hedwig sitting in the rafters keeping a keen eye on them.

"Did you bring these for me?" he had asked.

Hedwig eyed him reproachfully, conveying with her look "You've got to be kidding me. Like who else would have done it."

Harry found himself blushing under the baleful look. "Sorry and thank you, girl."

Hedwig bobbed her head once and then with a mighty sweep of her wings, she had taken off back into the sky.

He prepared another fine stew and while it simmered away he took stock in what he accomplished so far.

He had adequate shelter, food and water. A source of light provided by a box of candles he had found and a mission to accomplish.

Thinking he would love some bread to go with his stew, Harry thought hard on where he knew it was stored at Hogwarts. One of the other parts of Gamp's Law was food could be summoned if one knew where it was.

Closing his eyes and smiling, Harry flicked his wand and when he opened his eyes again, a fresh loaf of bread was sitting before him.

Dishing up a bowl full of the stew and breaking off a piece of the bread, Harry opened the book he had been left and began to read the handwritten tome.

_**Traveller; The thing to remember is that the fundamental principle of Magic is . . . . **_

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

**Six months later:**

Hermione stared across the common room at Ginny, hardly recognizing her fellow Gryffindor. Gone were the last vestiges of childhood. In their place were the attributes of a young woman.

Though her hair remained the same, that was just about all there was that identified the young woman. Instead there was a sense of steel and hard determination.

Hermione sighed as she thought about Ginny. This year had seen a marked change in the youngest Weasley. Besides the physical changes which were remarkable enough, there was the more notable changes in her actions and demeanour.

Ginny had withdrawn from most contact with just about everyone. At first Hermione and Ron were quite concerned, worrying that the disappearance of Harry had driven Ginny into a state of severe depression.

However, on close examination, it became apparent that she was anything but depressed. Hermione found her to be extremely focused. Though she wasn't sure what she was doing and focusing on.

Though Ginny excelled at the practical aspect of her three core classes; DADA, Transfiguration and Charms, her grades were just adequate. She didn't put hardly any effort into completing her essays and barely was passing her non-core classes.

When Hermione had asked her all she had said curtly was that she had other priorities.

She was broken from her musing by the appearance Ron.

"Ready to head to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, rising. "Let's ask Ginny to come along," she added, glancing across to where the young Gryffindor sat reading.

Ron sighed dejectedly, his shoulders slumping. "She'll just say no like always."

Hermione shot him a scathing look.

He blanched at her look but didn't back down. "If you are so fired up about it, you ask her. I'm through trying to get her to do anything."

"Fine," Hermione said testily.

She got up and approached Ginny. "Hey Ginny, we're heading into Hogsmeade, want to come along with us?"

Ginny finished reading the paragraph she was studying before looking up and Hermione could see she was thinking.

"How about I meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks for lunch," she said with a thin smile.

Hermione couldn't hide her surprise, her face giving her away. "Well great, We'll see you about noon then."

"Okay," Ginny replied offhandedly, already turning her attention back to the book she was reading.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Hermione made her way back over to her brother. They exchanged words and she saw Ron looked her way, a look of surprise on his face. It looked like he wanted to come over to her but Hermione pulled him away towards the portrait hole.

Ginny sighed in relief. She really didn't want to have to confront him at the moment. She had other plans in mind. With almost everyone off to Hogsmeade, she'd be able to get in several hours of training before she would have to meet them.

Rising, she returned her book to her dorm and made her way to the Room of Requirement.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Ginny glanced at her watch, it was quarter past 12 and she was running a little later than she had planned. Her training had run a bit longer than she realized but just shrugged it off. She knew that as long as she showed up it would go a long way to get Ron and Hermione off her back.

She grimaced slightly remembering one of the reasons she was running a little behind. On her way to the Room-of-Requirement she had run into their Head-of-House, Professor McGonagall.

The woman had lectured her for a good five minutes about the necessity of doing the essays to get her grades up.

Ginny had stoically listened and when the Professor was done she had replied curtly "Yes ma'am. Is that all ma'am?" before continuing on her way to train.

Glancing once more at her watch as she reached the door to the Three Broomsticks, she opened it and entered. She had to scan the room twice before she spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table tucked in the back corner. With them were several others.

Ginny sighed and gritted her teeth. Neville, Dean and Seamus along with Lavender and Parvati weren't what caused her reaction. Also sitting with them was Colin Creevey.

Ginny had tried to be patient with her fellow Gryffindor, but it was running extremely thin now. The boy just wouldn't take no for an answer. He repeatedly asked Ginny out and was becoming more than just a passing annoyance.

Thankfully the only chair that was vacant wasn't next to the boy or she probably would have turned around and left. She was considering it anyway when Hermione spotted her and waved at her.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she made her way over and sat down. As she did she noticed everyone already had food in front of them, though by the looks of things, they hadn't had it that long.

Foregoing a sandwich and crisps like everyone else was having, Ginny ordered a large bowl of Rosmerta's Roast Beast stew and a small loaf of home-made bread along with a butterbeer to drink.

Ginny dug in heartily, savouring the wonderful stew and fresh warm bread. She was ravenous after all the energy she had expended while training.

Paying scant attention to the conversations going on around her, she finished her stew, using the last of the bread to wipe her bowl clean. Sighing in satisfaction, she finally glanced up at those around her.

Ginny was content to just sit back and enjoy the conversation flowing around her. As she looked around the table she felt her annoyance rise, Colin was looking at her in a way that she did not like and her reservations proved true as the group got up and headed for the door.

Colin waited till he could be next to Ginny.

"Why didn't you say something about coming to Hogsmeade, we could have come together," he stated with an annoying grin.

Ginny just glared at him and pushed on out the door; Colin close on her heels.

"Hey Hermione," she called out. "I need to go to Scrivenshaft's for some quills and parchment."

The bushy haired girl gave her an apologetic smile. "We stopped there earlier, sorry."

"No problem," Ginny replied as she began to turn away.

"I'll come with you," Colin eagerly interjected, coming up and standing in front of Ginny.

She felt her anger rising and pulled her wand in a move so fast it left the rest of the group stunned.

Colin looked comical as he went cross-eyed staring at the wand before his face, so close he had trouble focusing on it.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Ginny said hotly, her wand sending out some red sparks singing Colin's eyebrows.

"Oi!" Ron yelled out, eyeing Colin malevolently.

Hermione quickly stepped in Ron's way. "Maybe it would be best if you let Ginny go by herself," she said quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Colin nodded his head vigorously, hoping to remain intact.

Ginny gave a low growl, which sent Colin scurrying away. She tucked her wand away and began stomping her way to Scrivenshaft's.

She had just finished paying and was exiting the door when she heard the sounds of people apparating into the village. Not a second later the sound of spell fire and people screaming rang out.

Ginny didn't hesitate one second, she drew her wand and ran in the direction of the commotion.

Rounding a corner she found herself facing about 15 Death Eaters. She began firing off spells as fast as she could. Mainly Stunners and Binding spells as they were easy to fire in rapid succession.

Her first two spells found their mark as most of her opponents were facing away from her, but the third missed by an inch when the man turned and stepped away more by happen-stance than anything else.

The fourth and fifth targets, though startled by the spell that had missed the third, were able to erect hastily cast shields thwarting Ginny's attack.

One of them called out and several more Death Eaters turned and joined the first three. They began to spread out and close on Ginny.

Though vastly out numbered, Ginny didn't let that daunt her in the slightest. Moving more toward the centre of the street to give her room to move, she attacked in earnest.

The fact that her opponents were bunched together helped her immensely. She was able to subdue two of her attackers before one realized what was happening. "Spread out!" he shouted to his companions.

Once they did so, Ginny was hard pressed to gain any headway. Slowly but surely her attackers began to out flank her.

More and more Ginny found herself on the defensive, hardly able to fire off any offensive spells. Finally it happened, three spells came flying at her at once. Ginny managed to evade one of the spells, blocked another with a Shield but the third impacted her on her wand arm.

For a moment she felt an excruciating pain and then her arm went numb. She quickly picked up her wand that had fallen from her unfeeling hand and began to use it left handed.

Though she had practised left handed spell work, she wasn't anywhere as proficient as she was with her right. Slowly but surely, her attackers forced her back against a building, severely limiting her ability to dodge the spells coming her way.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

At the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ron were trying to get the younger students to safety. They had sent a little over a dozen out via the floo but had run out of floo powder.

Madam Rosmerta was apologetic as she had meant to get more but just hadn't found the time.

For the moment things were okay as the Death Eaters were concentrating on the people out in the streets, but as the crowd thinned they were sure that their location wouldn't remain unnoticed.

"Damn it! Where are the Aurors?" Ron yelled angrily.

Hermione almost automatically reprimanded him for his language but caught herself in time. She was almost a mad as he was and couldn't fault him.

At that moment, the building shuddered from the impact of a spell. The glass in the front windows shattered, spraying the occupants who were closest with shards of broken glass.

Fortunately only a few people sustains minor cuts but they knew that they were now a target for the Death Eaters.

Several adults and some of the students took up positions to fire out the broken window.

Ron's and Hermione's eyes met. "I sure wish Harry were here," Ron said with a sigh. "He's the best at DADA."

Hermione could only nod in response, her throat too choked to speak. They had spent countless hours speculating on where their friend was and what he was doing.

Just then their attention was drawn to the sounds of more people apparating in. Finally the Aurors had arrived.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Ginny knew she was in trouble, her attackers where now closing in, taunting her because of her diminished capacity. Two spells came her way and though she got a Shield up and it held, the force of the spells flung her back into the building she was in front of.

The force of the impact knocked the breath from her and she slumped to the ground. Fighting the spots that danced before her eyes, she noticed someone come and stand before her.

With a cruel laugh, the man pointed his wand at Ginny. "Well, well, well," the man drawled. "I guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson for trying to oppose us."

Ginny recognized the voice of the man before her; Lucius Malfoy.

Keeping her focus on the legs before her, she waited for the right moment.

"Cruci. . . ." he started.

In a flash, Ginny rolled to her right and kicked out hard catching Malfoy right on the knee. With a satisfying crunch, she watched as he crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain as he clutched at his shattered knee.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at his leg, twisted at an odd angle. She noticed as he reached up and grabbed at something hanging around his neck and in an instant he was gone.

"Portkey," Ginny surmised to herself. Her musing was short lived as two more Death Eaters came into view, keeping back far enough so that she couldn't try the same manoeuvre on them.

"We have a feisty one," the one man said with a sadistic chuckle.

"Maybe we should take her back and teach her a lesson," stated the other.

Ginny couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through her. She knew well what would happen to her in their clutches. A cold fear filled her and her eyes darted around looking for anything to save her.

Just when all seemed lost, something large and black materialized out of the shadows and charged the two men before her.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

**A/N: So Malfoy got a surprise from Ginny, never under estimate your opponent. Who do you think was Ginny's saviour? Should be easy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 3

Ginny watched in utter fascination as a huge black creature lunged at the two Death Eaters before her. With a swipe of its massive front paws, two throats were ripped open, felling the men leaving them gasping and trying to stem the fountains of blood that poured forth, however futile that may have been.

Then in a move she thought impossible, in two huge bounding leaps, the creature slammed into the back of one of the retreating Death Eaters, snapping his spine.

The other man must have heard the noise because he spun around, wand at the ready. It was for nought, never breaking stride the creature leaped, grabbed the man by his head and with one powerful snap of its jaws, crushed the man's skull.

Seeing no other targets, the creature turned and headed back toward Ginny, pausing to check that the men he had attacked were truly dead.

It was then that Ginny could see what had saved her. It was a massive wolf, one like she had never seen before in life or pictures in her Care of Magical Creature books.

If she had been standing the wolf's head would have been nearly level with her shoulders. It sniffed at the two dead Death Eaters that lay before her, not even pausing as it passed them.

Ginny tensed as it approached but then the wolf whined lowly and somehow she knew it meant her no harm. As it stepped into the shadow of the building where she lay propped against its side, the wolf transformed into a man.

Ginny knew she had a look of shock on her face because the transfiguration was nothing like an animagus transforming from their animal to human form. When McGonagall had transformed in front of the class, you could see her morph from one form to the other. This was totally different; where the animal had been, the man instantly appeared.

The man was heavily covered in a cloak of deep midnight blue and she could not see his face at all in the shadow of his hood.

"You're hurt," the man said.

Ginny could only nod, shock keeping her silent.

The man lifted his hand and a pale blue light issued forth, hitting her. She noticed her right shoulder and arm glow blue for a moment. The light from his hand changed to a deep emerald green.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise before it registered that the green was a much deeper, richer colour than the yellowish green of the Killing Curse.

When the light struck her she felt a twinge and then the pain and numbness left her arm leaving her feeling better than she had ever felt before.

'You did well," the man said.

Ginny shook her head sightly. The voiced seemed familiar but unfamiliar at the same time but she couldn't place it for the life of her.

There was the sound of people apparating up the street and as the man turned his head to look, Ginny got a fleeting glance of his eyes. Again they seemed familiar but not. There was an iciness to them that gave her a chill. They were eyes that held the look of death about them.

"The Aurors have arrived," the man said plainly.

Ginny was surprised to see the Death Eaters she had stunned and bound still lying in the street. "Why didn't they revive the ones I had downed," she asked lowly.

The man turned back to her. "They care only about themselves," he stated. "They're nothing but cannon-fodder anyway. I think it's Voldemort's way of weeding out the weak and useless."

Though shocked, Ginny was proud of herself for not flinching at Voldemort's name.

The man smiled even though Ginny couldn't see it, impressed that Ginny hadn't reacted to the name.

As they had talked they had moved from the building down the street slightly. "I should be going," the man said, glancing at the Aurors making their way slowly in their direction.

"You don't wish to be seen by the Aurors? Ginny asked in surprise.

"No. I am . . . looked for and don't wish to be found . . . yet," the man replied, glancing once more at the nearing Aurors.

As the man turned to walk away, Ginny reached out, but stopped short of actually grabbing his arm. "Wait!" she called out. "I don't even know your name."

The man's head had turned and he stared at Ginny's hand, mere inches from his arm. Slowly his head rose till he was looking at her.

"You can call me Traveller," he said lowly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ginny asked somewhat pleadingly.

He smiled, which Ginny could just make out as she could barely see the lower half of his face.

"I'm sure we will, Ginny Weasley." With that he stepped into the nearby shadows and faded from view.

Ginny looked on in shock at the place where the man had disappeared. "He knew me," she whispered to herself.

Harry stood in the shadows watching Ginny closely. "I shouldn't have done that," he said softly. "She hasn't figured it out yet but I'm sure she'll get there soon."

As the Aurors came over to Ginny, he faded from Hogsmeade.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Several nights later, Ginny sat in the quiet common room thinking back on her meeting with the enigmatic man named Traveller. He had been on her mind almost continuously since that fateful day.

Hermione's incessant questioning ringing in her ears. "You sure he said just Traveller, like in a name and not The Traveller?" the bushy haired girl had asked for the fifth or sixth time.

When she had insisted that he said his name was Traveller, Hermione had of course, immediately run off to the library to do some research. As of yet she hadn't come forth with anything she may have found.

Ginny was sure that she had the answer somewhere buried deep within her mind. Now if she could only put all the clues together and come up with it.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on the information she had garnered that day. He knew her . . . by name. . . his voice. . . those eyes. . .

"Ginny," a voice said breaking her concentration.

She slowly opened her eyes, her blood beginning to boil. "Creevey," she growled threateningly.

Not recognizing the precarious position he was in, he continued. "You're being ridiculous."

"What's that?" Ginny said angrily.

"He's not coming back!" Colin spat.

Ginny bared her teeth, her anger growing by the second.

"I bet he doesn't even know you're alive!" Colin yelled.

In a flash Ginny stood. Forgoing her wand, she slapped Colin as hard as she could, sending him sprawling across the floor.

As he struggled to his feet, Ginny was on him in an instant. She grabbed him by his shirt and tie, throwing him across the room in the direction of the portrait hole.

"That's it!" Ginny bellowed. "I've had enough of this."

Realizing he was in deep shite, Colin tried unsteadily to climb his feet. Before he was even half standing Ginny was on him and once more grabbed him. She hauled him to his feet.

"We're going to see McGonagall," she hissed menacingly.

"N-now G-Ginny, there's n-no n-need for that," the frightened boy stammered.

"Obviously there is," seethed Ginny.

"Oi! Ginny," her brother Ron yelled from the base of the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Bugger off! I've got this, Ron," Ginny replied with a glare that froze him in his tracks.

The whole time Ginny was dragging Colin by his shirt causing him to stumble the whole way.

Finally they arrived in front of their Head-of-House's door and Ginny knocked hard on its surface. Probably harder than she needed to.

In a moment the door quickly opened, an irate Professor McGonagall staring at them. Seeing who was before her she knew things had gone from bad to worse. Little escaped the four Heads-of-Houses, rumours and gossip made itself known to them so that when something did come up they were usually at least somewhat aware of what was going on.

Though she was pretty sure she knew the basics, the exact circumstances of what had brought the two before her there was beyond her understanding.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked sternly.

With a withering gaze at Colin, Ginny turned to McGonagall. "We need to have a talk," she stated a bit hotly.

McGonagall's gaze flitted from one student to the other, her displeasure written all over her, she said succinctly, "Come in."

She turned back into her office with Ginny still pulling Colin along behind her.

"Sit," McGonagall said firmly, motioning to the two chairs before her desk.

Ginny, rather roughly, forced Colin into one of the chairs before she sat down in the other, perching on the edge of the seat in her agitation.

"Well, Miss Weasley, since you seem to be the person having an issue, why don't you start," the Professor prompted.

With a forced smile, "With pleasure," Ginny replied syrupily. "This – this git has become a major annoyance. He follows me everywhere, between classes. . ."

'Might I point out we share classes, Professor," Colin cut in.

With a withering glance, Ginny continued hotly, "Not all of them and it's just not between classes. It's all the time, in the evenings, on weekends, hell, I think he'd follow me into the girl's loo if he thought he could get away with it."

Colin winced and wouldn't make eye contact with his head-of-house, who frowned at Ginny's language, though she let it pass for the moment. She could see how agitated the young woman was.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get up into my dorm-room," Ginny finished in exasperation.

"I've asked him and then told him to keep away from me, but he either refuses or can't seem to do so," Ginny said with a tired shake of her head. "I thought it was time to get someone with more authority involved."

The Professor's gaze shifted off Ginny and over to Colin who was slumped back in his chair, looking most surly, and then finally back to Ginny.

Thin lipped, she drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Rest assured, Miss Weasley, I'll see that you aren't bothered again." With a nod of her head at the girl, she said "You are dismissed."

Turning to Colin she added "Mr. Creevey and I are going to have a discussion about the proper behaviour concerning members of the opposite sex."

Ginny just nodded, glancing at a pale and wan Colin as she rose and departed.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron looked across the common room as Ginny returned, sans Colin. Right away he sprang up and approached her.

"What's going on with the barmy little git?" he asked irritably.

Ginny took in a deep breath, gritting her teeth and let it out slowly. Things had been contentious enough with her brother and she really didn't want to get into another row with him now.

"Nothing that I can't handle," she replied lowly. "In fact I think he's finally gotten the message."

Ron looked at her sceptically.

Ginny couldn't help but give him a small smile. "McGonagall has that effect on people," she added, hoping that it would placate her brother.

Ron got a shocked look on his face, surprised that his sister had gone to their head-of-house instead of doing something herself. His shock gave way to a smile. "Yeah, I suppose she'll set him straight."

Ginny made as to move past him and he added. "Though if he continues to be a bother, let me know, okay?"

Ginny gave him a small glare but before she could open her mouth, Ron continued. "Hey, you can't be the only one to have all the fun. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of us."

She shook her head lightly. "Look,Ron. I appreciate the offer but trust me, I can handle the likes of Colin Creevey."

Ron nodded and gave a small sigh. Just once, he wished, that things were like they had been before."

Ginny was saved from anything more as Hermione came up to the two of them. "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to bed," she said.

"What was that all about," Hermione asked, watching Ginny's retreating form.

"Colin was being an arse and Ginny dragged him off to McGonagall," replied Ron, his eyes also following his sister.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she grabbed him by his elbow. "Come and tell me all about it," she said, hoping to calm him.

As they sat in front of the fire he began to explain what he knew about the situation.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny quickly made her way up to her dorm and got ready for bed. Once ensconced under the covers, she made sure that the curtains around her bed were firmly closed. She cast several silencing and privacy charms to make sure she wasn't disturbed. The last thing she wanted right now was for Hermione to come up and want to talk to her.

Once settled, she let her thoughts drift back to her confrontation with Colin and the subsequent meeting with McGonagall. She silently prayed that this was the last time she'd have trouble with the boy and that McGonagall would be able to reign him in. If not, she knew several spells that she wasn't adverse to using. Any of which made her Bat Bogey Hex seem mild in comparison.

She tried to take her mind back to where she had been before Colin had interrupted her, but she found she was to tired to make any heads or tails of it. It was something she was just going to shelve for another time.

Relaxing back into her pillow, a small smile formed on her face as she dreamed of the life she hoped for with the one she wished for.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next morning as she sat down to breakfast, Ginny saw Hermione reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything new?" she asked, trying to placate her bushy-haired friend.

"Oh, no. I mean today's hasn't arrived yet. I was just rereading the article on the attack last Saturday," Hermione replied, looking up in surprise at Ginny.

When Ginny just frowned at her and went back to fixing her breakfast Hermione continued. "I noticed there wasn't any mention of you and your mysterious Traveller."

"Well from what I understand, Dumbledore doesn't want any of the student involvement to be published and Traveller had left before the Aurors got anywhere near the area I was in," Ginny replied.

"Oh, I had wondered," Hermione said, her attention going back to the article in front of her.

Ginny let her thoughts drift back to her interview with the Aurors. She had explained her first part of the fight truthfully up to the point where she had been hit with the spell and fell against the wall. From there she said she had been hit with a stunner and didn't revive until it was all over so that she had no idea about who or what had killed the Death Eaters that lay in front of where she had been. She made no mention of the man, Traveller, at all. Whatever the Aurors thought about how the men had died, they kept to themselves and didn't tell her anything.

Ginny hadn't even told Hermione about Traveller's wolf form. That was a secret she had kept to herself. What she wanted was some time alone so that she could concentrate on what she knew about this mysterious man.

Unfortunately that was going to have to wait because she had a class to get to and it was one she dreaded the most; Potions. Not that she was bad at the subject, it was due to who taught it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Far away in Wiltshire, at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Mafoy lay in great pain. Up to now Lord Voldemort had refused to let his injured leg be treated as punishment for all that had gone with the attack on Hogsmeade.

With the help of his wife, Narcissa, he had made his way down before the Dark Lord in answer to his summons.

"So, Lucius, you have had time to think on your failure," Voldemort hissed evilly. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, My Lord," the injured man groaned out, as much as he tried not to show any pain.

"I will heal you as long as you promise to never fail me again," the Dark Lord growled malevolently.

"Yes, I promise, My Lord, anything to end the pain," the Malfoy patriarch pleaded.

"So weak," Voldemort whispered, as he drew his wand. "Fundere Ossis" he spat causing a bolt of blue-black light to issue forth.

The spell struck Lucius' leg and he moaned in relief as the pain left him. It wasn't until he tried to stand that he discovered that his leg was fused straight, his knee no longer able to bend.

Voldemort laughed cruelly at Lucius' plight. "Let that be a reminder to you so that you never fail me again."

Though shocked, Lucius schooled his features so as to not let the Dark Lord know. To do so would only garner more of his wrath. Something he knew he didn't want to do.

"Leave me!" Voldemort said with a wave of his hand, his eyes dancing with malicious delight at Lucius' discomfort.

Hobbled by his leg, the elder Malfoy turned and limped from the room, knowing he couldn't have what the Dark Lord did to his leg undone or he would suffer greatly at his master's hand. The only possible way to have it fixed was if he did something to please Voldemort greatly.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Diagon Alley seemed at peace, shoppers going about their business without a care in the world other than getting what they were shopping for at a good price.

Unseen by the shoppers, several sets of eyes were watching, some with more malevolence than others.

One set in particular was watching more closely than any other. Deep in the shadows, Harry watched as the events unfolded before him.

With a subtle signal from one man, a group of black cloaked and masked figures poured out of Knockturn Alley. Harry counted six in all. Even before they had cast their first spells, Harry was in motion.

Using the shadows, Harry appeared behind the group. Even as the Death Eaters raised their wands, Harry fired off his first two spells. No simple Stunners, he would not take the chance that his opponents would revive their fallen comrades. This was war and he would give no quarter to those who attacked innocents.

His Bludgeoning spells caught the closest two Death Eaters square in the back, breaking bones and severing spines. The two recipients never knew what hit them. They were dead before they hit the ground.

As they fell, Harry fired off two more spells. One of his targets must have noticed the falling Death Eaters as he turned and cast a hasty shield. Shouting out, he tried to warn the others.

Harry's second target didn't hear in time and he too fell dead, succumbing to the same Bludgeoning spell to the spine. In under a minute, Harry had reduced his opponents to half of their numbers.

As the others turned to meet the threat behind them, Harry felt more than saw a spell coming at him from the side. Fading out and repositioning to a spot where he could see in the direction from where the spell had originated, he scanned the area looking for this new threat.

There, ten yards up the street, he spotted his quarry. Ignoring the others for the moment, he shadow-walked to right behind the Death Eater. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a sharpened steel spike and with all his might, he raised it and swung down on the unprotected back of the man's skull. It pierced right through, coming out of the man's left eye socket, killing him instantly.

Ignoring the now dead man before him, Harry turned his attention back to the remaining original attackers who were still focused on where he had been.

Harry fired off two more Bludgeoning spells at the closest targets. One fell like the others, the second by chance had taken a step forward so instead of receiving the spell full on, he was only caught in his left arm, shattering the bones and making him cry out in pain.

Seeing that they were being decimated, he and the other remaining Death Eater Apparated away. The injured man splinching himself as he did so, leaving his left foot behind.

Seeing no other targets, Harry glanced down at the man laying before him. When he fell his mask had become dislodged.

"Macnair," Harry said to himself. "I finally got one of the Inner Circle," he added in satisfaction.

He surveyed the scene around him, happy that there were no other bodies laying in view besides the dead Death Eaters. He could see some minor damage that had been done to a couple of nearby shops but it was nothing compared to what would have happened had he not intervened. All in all a good bit of work in under five minutes.

There were several pops nearby, the Aurors had finally arrived. Harry took one last look around and faded into the shadows.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at breakfast the next morning when an owl flew down and landed in front of Hermione.

She quickly detached the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet and immediately began to read. The headline declared "Death Eater Attack Foiled in Diagon Alley".

There was a huge picture of some of the damage though you could plainly see that it was minor.

"What's it say?" asked Ron between bites, finally having learned a modicum of table manners.

Hermione quickly scanned the article on the front page. "The Aurors aren't really sure what happened other than someone stopped the attack by killing five Death Eaters. There was apparently at least one more because they found a foot that someone left behind, obviously splinching themselves when they Apparated away."

"Do they know who stopped the attack?" Ron asked, leaning over to read the article.

"Apparently not," replied Hermione slowly, still reading the paper. "It seems everyone who was nearby was ducking for cover and say they didn't see a thing."

Suddenly she gasped. "One of the dead Death Eaters was Walden Macnair, one of Voldemort's Inner Circle."

"Wow," was all Ron managed to get out.

Ginny on the other hand was thinking furiously. She was sure who was responsible for the death of Voldemort's followers. It had to be Traveller. He was the only one who seemed to be willing to kill Death Eaters.

For some reason, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. Now if she could only figure out who the man was. Every time she had tried to get some alone time to think about it, something always interfered and she had vowed not to take time out of her training to spend on it. Her training was her top priority and she'd let nothing come in the way of it.

Ginny was broken out of her musing by Hermione trying to catch her attention.

"What's that?" she asked the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione frowned slightly. "I said, do you think the mystery person was your friend, Traveller?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure of it," was her curt reply. Before Hermione could continue, Ginny set down her fork and stood up, grabbing her book bag as she did so.

"I've got Potions, so I've got to run if I don't want to be late," she said over her shoulder as she hurried away.

Hermione huffed in frustration, watching the receding form of Ginny. "That girl is keeping too many secrets," she whispered more to herself.

Though it had been low, Ron had heard. "I know," he replied lowly. "I just wish I knew what was going on with her. Even Mum is worried about her."

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise.

"What?" replied Ron, rather defensively. "I've written her to let her know how strangely Ginny's been acting."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked intently.

Ron just shrugged. "You know Mum. She wants me to keep an eye on her and let her know if I find out anything more."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron replied with a frown. "She did tell me that she's gotten an Owl from McGonagall about Ginny's grades. She said she's going spare over it."

"Has she said anything to Ginny?" Hermione asked looking quite concerned.

"She said she's written Ginny but she didn't tell me what Ginny said in reply, that's if she's bothered to reply at all," Ron said with a sigh.

"I just can't understand what's gotten into her," replied Hermione.

"You and me both," Ron answered.

Just then the bell sounded and they headed off to class, each wondering what was going on with Ginny and if there was anything they could do about it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Voldemort was incensed. Twice now attacks that should have gone smoothly had been complete disasters. Because they had been separated and Malfoy had been injured early, no one knew what had happened during the attack in Hogsmeade.

The attack on Diagon Alley at least had two survivors, though neither could give much information. Though their stories had been the same, neither could give any insight about what had happened other than the attacks had come swiftly and out of the shadows. Neither had seen who had actually made the attacks.

To Voldemort, things just didn't add up. His Death Eaters were being attacked in a way that he had never heard of before. Even looking into their feeble minds hadn't given him anything more than what they had said.

He hated when things didn't go as to plan and he knew he couldn't let things go on as they were.

He needed to find out who was responsible, the question was, who to assign the task to. He looked at his assembled Inner Circle, eyeing each one carefully.

Bellatrix was out, she lacked the finesse and subtlety to be of use in this endeavour. That left out Roldolphus and Rabastan, to have them involved without including Bellatrix was just asking for trouble.

Either of the Carrows were out as well, they suffered the same faults as Bellatrix in that they had no finesse what-so-ever also.

Lucius was out. Since the debacle in Hogsmeade, his leg made him a liability in anything that required movement at all.

Of the remaining ones, the two best available members were either Dolohov or Travers, neither one stood out from the other.

"You are dismissed," he called out softly.

As the group rose, he spoke. "Dolohov, remain behind."

The man looked startled at first, unsure what the Dark Lord wanted with him.

"I have a job for you," Voldemort said lowly.

Dolohov's demeanour changed in an instant. He smiled in anticipation of doing something to gain him favour in the Dark Lord's eyes.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Harry continues to irritate Voldemort without giving anything away as of yet. **

**Ginny still hasn't figured it out but that shouldn't remain that way for long. The thing is can she remain stalwart in her chosen path or will events conspire against her.**

**As always, your reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 4

The end of the term was fast approaching and in one sense, Ginny dreaded going home for the summer. She knew it would curtail her ability to train and that thought irritated her greatly.

Though she hadn't cut back on her training, she had increased the time she spent on her homework. The only thing that had suffered because of it was the amount of sleep she was able to get. Most nights she managed to get about five hours but there were times even that would have been welcome. At least she had been able to turn in all of the essays that were required, even though many were less than stellar efforts.

Wiping the sweat from her eyes, she cancelled the training dummies before her. She wanted to get cleaned up before she headed down to dinner.

Sighing in satisfaction, she headed toward the shower the Room-of-Requirement provided. She was pleased with the progress she had made in training herself. She could consistently handle four of the most advanced training dummies that the room provided and given favourable circumstances she had even handled five and sometimes six at one time.

Finishing her shower, she paused and looked at herself critically in the mirror. Gone was any last vestiges of the young girl she had been. The image looking back at her was that of a young woman. She was lean and muscular with a look of hard determination in her eyes. All in all Ginny was pleased with how she looked.

Shaking her head, she thought of the attention it had brought on her, though Colin had been the biggest problem until she had dragged him in to see McGonagall, he hadn't been the only one to ask her out. Luckily the rest had backed off when she had pointedly declined.

Shaking her head, she finished dressing and headed off down towards the Great Hall. She hoped that Ron and Hermione were already there so she could sit away from them and forgo their constant badgering about what she was up to.

As she walked along in silence, her thoughts turned as they often did to the enigmatic man, Traveller. She still hadn't figured out who he was, though she did have a niggling thought deep back in her mind. The thing was, she just couldn't see how it could be possible and she kept avoiding it as much as she could. That thought was that Traveller could only be Harry but she didn't think that could be possible.

As much as she trained, she couldn't fathom that Harry had learned as much as Traveller knew and did. In her heart she wished it to be true as much as her head told her it was impossible.

Thinking of Harry brought a sad smile to her face. As much as she had thought about Traveller, she had spent more time thinking about him. Oh, how she wanted to see him, talk to him and let him know how much she regretted her actions on the train to Hogwarts all those months ago.

He was the only one she really cared for, wanted to be with. "If only," she thought to herself.

She arrived at the Great Hall and luck must have been with her, as she entered she saw Ron and Hermione sitting half way up the Gryffindor table. They looked at her and motioned for her to join them. She pointedly ignored their entreaty and sat by herself at the end closest to the door. Tucking right in as she was famished because of the energy she had expended. Now if she could only avoid them when they all got back to the common room.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Dolohov looked at the Death Eaters around him and smiled. While not of the calibre of the Inner Circle, they were the top fighters of all the rest.

They were finalizing their plans for the attack he had come up with. Even Voldemort himself was impressed with the audacity of what he had come up with.

"Now remember, be on the lookout for whoever has been thwarting the Dark Lord's plans," he reminded those about him.

"Our first priority is the students and if we can get this other meddler all the better," he said, looking at the eager faces of his attack team. "Stay in groups and watch each others backs. If we stay focused there is little that can stop us."

Dolohov smiled as he watched the assemblage nod at his words. He thought about their intended target with glee. No one had ever attacked it because it was thought to be unstoppable; hence it was lightly guarded. There would only be the Head Boy and Head Girl along with the Prefects. No Aurors would be present.

"Meet back here tomorrow at 10 am," he said in dismissal.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny placed the last of her things in her trunk, shut the lid and latched it. With a sigh she turned and headed down to the common room, the elves would make sure that her trunk arrived at the station.

She was glad that Ron wasn't there, though Hermione was, pacing in front of the fireplace. With an annoyed look she muttered, "Why can't your brother ever pack the night before?"

"Don't look at me," Ginny responded. "He's never done so before, why do you think he'd start now?" she said irritably.

"Sorry," Hermione said contritely

Ginny just nodded. "Well I'm heading down now," she said, heading for the portrait hole.

Hermione frowned but nodded in return. "We'll be down if Ron ever gets his act together."

Ginny didn't say anything more, glad to be away from the incessant questioning that had been her constant irritation the whole term. She had just about reached the end of her patience with Ron and Hermione and she really didn't want to have to hex someone right before they left. Hopefully they'd leave her alone on the trip back to London.

Ginny boarded one of the first carriages leaving for the station, once there she located her trunk and boarded the train. Knowing that Hermione would prefer a compartment closer to the front of the train so she could get to the Prefect's meeting, Ginny headed the other way. She'd find some place near the end of the train where she hoped to find an empty spot where she could be alone.

Since she was early she pretty much had her pick so she chose one almost at the end of the last car. Hoisting her trunk into the overhead, she sat down and stared out the window.

She dreaded the coming confrontation she was sure she was going to have with her mother about her grades. Though sure she had gotten at least an Acceptable in everything and maybe an Exceeds Expectations in DADA, it was well short of her previous years. Not that she cared, she had met her own goals for the year.

Watching out the window, she saw the trickle of students change to a much heavier flow as the majority of the school made their way to the train.

She sat back and hunched a little as she noticed Ron and Hermione pass by, breathing a sigh of relief when they failed to notice her watching.

She hoped that just maybe her wish to be alone would be granted but as the train started to pull away from the station, the door opened.

Ginny glanced up, a frown on her face, only to find Luna Lovegood staring back at her.

"Mind if I join you?" the blond girl asked. Then not even waiting for and answer, she dragged her trunk in and sat down.

Ginny sighed, at least it wasn't Ron and Hermione.

"No, it's fine," Ginny said, though her voice didn't sound all that pleased.

Luna gave her a small smile, pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and began to read.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron and Hermione boarded the train, being one of the last to do so.

"Do you want to go and find Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Why bother," Ron replied with a frown. "She'll just ignore us and she probably doesn't want us with her anyway."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right," she said sadly, feeling that somehow she was missing another opportunity to get some answers from the youngest Weasley, not that she'd been able to get any all year.

They headed down the corridor looking for a compartment. Hermione glanced into one. "Here's Neville, why don't we sit with him?" she stated.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and pushed the door open.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said, giving their fellow Gryffindor a smile.

"Hi guys," Neville replied in greeting.

Neville helped the two stow their trunks and he sat back down.

"We'll be back in a little bit after the prefect's meeting," Hermione said, as she and Ron headed back out.

"Okay," Neville said with a wave as he returned to reading his copy of Herbology Today.

Just as they shut the door, the train lurched into motion, starting the long journey back to King's Cross Station.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny sighed in relief as the train left the station. She could tolerate Luna's company knowing that her strange friend would leave her alone for the most part.

She stared out the window watching the countryside slip by, her thoughts drifting to Harry as they usually did when left to her own devices with nothing to do.

She hoped he was okay and taking care of himself and she gave a small smile thinking that at least he wasn't headed back to his horrible relatives for the summer. She just wished she could see him and let him know what she really felt.

Ginny heard Luna fold up her paper.

"You'll be seeing him sooner than you think," Luna said dreamily.

"What's that?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"You'll be seeing him sooner than you think," Luna repeated.

"Who?" Ginny asked with a frown.

Luna gave her a patronizing smile. "Harry, of course."

Ginny gave her a questioning look, wondering how her friend knew who she had been thinking about.

"He's been missing all term," Ginny said lowly.

"Oh, he's been closer than you think," Luna replied with a smirk.

Ginny jerked in surprise. "What, have you seen him?" she asked intently.

"No, he hasn't wanted to be seen, but I know he's been around," the blond-headed girl replied enigmatically.

Ginny just shook her head, though she wouldn't discount what Luna had said. The girl had an uncanny knack for knowing things that others didn't.

"Besides, now that the Wrackspurts have left you so you aren't focused on other boys, Harry will be happy to see you." Luna continued, her smile growing.

"I hope you're right," Ginny whispered in reply.

"You'll see," Luna said smugly. She stood up and stretched. "Well, I need to use the loo, so I'll see you in a bit." With that she left, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

Ginny laid back, letting her eyes close, enjoying the warmth of the sun that came in though the window. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, her mind full of thoughts of Harry.

Ginny awoke with a start. The lurching of the Hogwarts Express, jolting her out of her slumber. Its squealing brakes, sounding out loudly, letting the young Gryffindor know that something was desperately wrong.

As the train shuddered to a stop, almost throwing her from her seat, it drove her into action. She was immediately on her feet scanning out the window for whatever was causing the problem.

Glancing toward the nearby rear of the train, she could see a small mass of black cloaked and masked figures pointing their wands at the rear door. A quick look in the other direction let her see more figures at the juncture of the cars.

Ginny's eyes narrowed in intensity as she mulled over her options. Heading toward either exit would only put her in the midst of those who were attacking the train.

Stepping back away from the window as far as she could, her back to the door, she did the only thing she could think of, she sent a strong blasting hex at the side of the train.

It exploded outward, a shower of splintered wood and shattered glass, catching three Death Eaters who had the unfortunate luck to be walking by at the time.

Wasting no time, she ran and leaped out of the compartment even before all the debris had settled. She noticed in satisfaction as she vaulted out of the car at the three who lay in the wreckage. One had a large piece of wood sticking out the side of his head, his glassy eyes letting her know without a doubt that he was dead.

The other two were moving feebly, one with a shard of broken glass protruding from his neck, his blood spurting high into the air, his time alive would be short lived. The other was a little luckier, but not by much. He had numerous pieces of both wood and glass embedded into his body from the waist up. He was no longer a threat and unless he got medical attention quickly, he'd be joining his two companions in death.

Sprinting as fast as she could, she headed away from the train, not wanting to be caught between the two groups of Death Eaters who were staring stunned at the carnage she had wrought.

As soon as she was clear, Ginny turned and began to fire off spells as fast as she could. She caught several unaware, their reaction slowed by the unexpected events that had just unfolded.

Ginny moved to her right, towards the end of the train, away from the larger group who were finally starting to move. There were only four of the original ten still standing and they turned their wands at her and began firing off spells.

Ginny dodged the first volley and kept up her attack, felling two more with a couple of well placed Bludgeoning curses. Pressing her attack, she closed the distance with her adversaries, keeping them on the defensive as she drove her attack home with a withering array of spells.

First one and then the other fell to her well placed curses, both dead before they hit the ground. Not taking a moment to collect herself, she immediately turned to face the larger group who had taken the time it had taken her to eliminate the smaller group to spread out and move to confront her.

Ginny shook her head as she counted the group that was confronting her, never before had she tackled one so large in all her training. Undeterred, she refused to back down, knowing that each moment she survived she gave time for help to arrive.

Further up the train, Ron, Hermione, the Head Boy and Head Girl along with several of the older Prefects were trying to stem the assault near the Prefect's compartment.

Though they had so far kept the Death Eaters from boarding the train, they were barely holding their own against the onslaught.

An explosion rocked the train as a section of wall flew in, showering the occupants with splinters of shattered wood. Ron screamed out in pain causing Hermione to spare him a quick glance. A six inch splinter protruded from his thigh and though he had fallen over he kept firing spells out of the hole now exposing them to the outside.

Hermione squelched down her concern, knowing she couldn't stop to help as every wand was need to keep the Death Eaters at bay. Already several of the Prefects had been felled by their attackers. If help didn't arrive soon, there was no telling what the carnage would be.

Harry stepped from the shadows, casting blasting hexes with both hands. They landed in the centre of the group at the front of the train. Five fell, never to rise again, multiple others were thrown through the air crashing hard to the ground, but they rose quickly, once more returning to the fight.

Harry turned to the train crew. "Get those tracks cleared, I'll cover you," he yelled to be heard over the cacophony of the battle.

Getting nods in return, Harry turned his attention back to the group of Death Eaters before him, once more firing off spells as fast as he could. Though he would rather have moved to attack from different places, he stayed in place to buy time so the tracks could be cleared.

Though hard pressed, Harry remained where he was blocking the way to the frantically working train crew. He had been forced to use one hand to erect a Shield while continuing to fire off spells with his other.

Ginny knew she was tiring, never before had she expended so much energy both physically and magically. Still she refused to give in, firing off spells as fast as she was able. Already she had felled several of the group before her but all that seemed to do was draw more of the Death Eaters toward her.

Her Shield flared as two more Bludgeoning curses struck it and she briefly wondered why none of the Death Eaters had fired off the Killing Curse, not that she wanted them to.

Almost resigned to her fate, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer but if she was going to die, she wanted to take as many of the bastards with her as she could before she succumbed.

Hermione glanced about her taking note of those about her. Ron looked as pale as a ghost, but he doggedly continued to fire spells off from his place on the floor of the compartment.

Several more of the Prefects had fallen to injuries, but as far as she could tell there hadn't been any fatalities.

To her surprise the number of spells coming their way suddenly dropped in number. Chancing a quick look, she noticed many of the attackers outside there car had turned away and were headed toward the front of the train. Looking in the other direction, she was gratified to see the staunch resistance that the rest of the students were mounting against the attacking Death Eaters.

It seemed an eternity but Harry finally heard a gruff, "We have the tracks cleared," from behind him. "Go!" he shouted, firing off another Blasting hex at the group before him, blasting yet another small group of Death Eaters killing several and injuring as many more.

He heard the wheels of the engine spin hard before they grabbed and slowly at first, and then with increasing speed the Hogwarts Express moved off down the tracks.

Freed at last, Harry slipped into the shadows and reappeared behind the group attacking him. Firing off several Bludgeoning curses, he took down several more of the Death Eaters. Just as he prepared to fire off several more he heard a scream behind him, freezing his blood in his veins.

Turning quickly, he watched in horror as a lone figure at the end of the train fell to a spell.

Ginny knew the time had come, one last spell struck her Shield and it flickered out. She was able to side-step a couple of spells but there were many more coming her way. With every last ounce of her strength, she fired off one last spell, severing the head of one of her attackers. Too bad there were at least a half a dozen more.

She screamed in pain as a cutting curse slammed into her, cutting her open from her left hip to her right shoulder. As she fell and darkness took her, her last thought was "I'm sorry I'll never see Harry again."

Harry recognized the figure who fell and an anger enveloped him like he had never felt before. Stepping into the shadow of the passing train, he instantly appeared behind the group who were advancing on the fallen Ginny. With an icy fire in his eyes, he fired off a number of spells, catching each of the Death Eaters square in their backs. Even before their dead bodies hit the ground he was at Ginny's side.

He took a quick glance at the fastly disappearing Hogwarts Express and the handful of remaining Death Eaters who were shooting a few last spells at the train. Ignoring them, he bent down and scooped up Ginny and without looking back he disappeared into the shadows.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was a battered and smoking train that pulled into King's Cross Station much to the shock of the parents waiting for their children. Within moments Aurors and Medi-personel were Apparating onto the platform to give aid, having been notified by the crew of the attack on the train.

Immediately they began to render aid to the injured and the Aurors started to question the students to find out what had happened. Within moments a large contingent of them Apparated away to the scene of the attack.

Molly and Bill Weasley were frantically scanning the crowd of students who were slowly making their way off the train, many looking shell-shocked and confused, milling about. Many of the youngest were openly crying, huddled together in small groups.

Miraculously there had been no fatalities thought there were numerous with injuries, some critically so.

Bill finally spotted Hermione, herself bleeding from several cuts on her face and neck. She was leaning over talking to someone on a stretcher, her face a mask of concern.

It took a moment but Bill finally identified the person as none other than Ron. Molly started crying as they hurried to their side.

Molly blanched and Bill grimaced at the sight of the piece of wood standing out straight from Ron's thigh.

"Oh, Ronnie, are you alright?" wailed Molly.

"I'm fine, Mum. Really I am," replied Ron lowly, his teeth clenched in pain.

As Molly fussed a Medi-witch came over and checked Ron. When done she affixed a bright yellow tag to Ron's shirt. She then looked at Hermione and affixed a green tag to her.

Molly looked confused so Hermione took pity on her. "They're assessing everyone who is injured. It's called Triage. The Yellow is for someone with an injury that doesn't require immediate treatment to save their life. People like that receive a red tag. My green tag tells them I have only minor injuries that need treatment."

"What were the black cards she had with her?" asked Molly, watching the Medi-witch move on to assess others.

"They're for the dead or those who will not survive their injuries no matter what," Hermione answered grimly. "I'm fairly certain they won't be applying any of those to anyone."

Molly suddenly looked up, once more in a panic. "Where's Ginny," she asked frantically. "Wasn't she with you?"

Hermione looked scared to answer, finally saying "No, she decided to ride elsewhere."

Molly looked torn and started to rise from beside Ron. Bill placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stay here with Ron, I'll go and find her," he said reassuringly.

"Okay, Bill," Molly said hesitantly. "Just hurry and find my little girl."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, wondering what Ron's mum was going to say when she saw the changes her "little girl" had undergone.

Bill left and headed down along the train, scanning both the compartments and the crowd still milling about on the platform. At least there seemed to some semblance of order starting to take place amidst the chaos that had reigned after the Express had first arrived.

It wasn't until he was three quarters of the way down the train that Bill's sense of unease grew. There was hardly any students left this far down the platform. He espied Tonks, Shacklebolt and another Auror standing at a large hole in the side of the train, inspecting it closely.

"Hey Kingsley, have you seen Ginny?" he asked as he came up to the trio.

The large black Auror turned in his direction. "No, I haven't," he said plainly, a frown forming on his usually stoic face. "Wasn't she further up the Train with your brother and Hermione?"

Bill just shook his head, a very concerned look settling on his face.

"Bill," Tonks said lowly. "Isn't that Ginny's trunk?"

Bill looked at where Tonks was pointing, inside the compartment they were gathered outside of. He had to close his eyes and take a moment to steady himself. There in the rack was a trunk he knew so well, the initials GMW inlaid plainly for him to see.

"Yeah," he croaked out eventually. "That's hers, I'm sure of it."

It was then he noticed something strange about the hole in the side of the train and the compartment beyond. Tonks was absently fingering some of the damaged wood surrounding the hole, staring at it intensely.

Bill shook his head in confusion for a moment, then the light of recognition brightened his face.

"Noticed something, have you?" Kingsley asked him with a wan chuckle.

"Yeah," Bill replied, touching the edge much in the same manner that Tonks was.

"Tell me what you see," Kingsley said.

"The blast came from inside the compartment," Bill replied, glancing at the senior Auror.

Kingsley nodded his head in agreement. "It appears that someone, possibly Ginny, blasted out the side of the train."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of someone Apparating onto the platform and an Auror came hurriedly over to Kingsley. The man gave a report to the Head Auror but he spoke so lowly that Bill could not make out what he was saying.

Kingsley glanced at Bill before turning to Tonks. "Tonks, check with the St. Mungos people," he ordered, his eyes briefly flitting to Ginny's trunk.

Tonks just gave a curt nod, before she hurried away up the platform.

"Bill, can you come with me?" Kingsley asked, his face full of concern.

Bill glanced up the platform where he knew his mother was waiting. He nodded his head apprehensively, knowing he didn't want to return to the others without some word on where Ginny was.

"I'll have to take you by side-along," the Auror said, taking a hold of Bill's arm.

Bill nodded his acceptance and with a loud pop, the duo disappeared.

Bill staggered al little when they arrived at the scene of the attack, more from the amount of carnage than anything else.

It was obvious that the front and rear of the train had seen the heaviest fighting by the number of dead Death Eaters at each location. There were scattered dead and injured along the length of where the train had rested but two large groups marked the front and back.

Kingsley immediately headed for the rear of the train. As they approached the end they came upon the debris field left by the explosion that had come from inside the last car. Three dead Death Eaters lay among the wreckage, one doing a fine approximation of Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, a large shard of glass sticking out of his neck, nearly decapitating the man. Another lay with a large piece of wood firmly embedded in his skull, obviously having died instantly from the wound.

The two walked passed, barely slowing as they went, towards the end where the train had stood. There they found seven more dead Death Eaters, all having sustained horrific wounds.

Kingsley looked about, studying the layout. He walk purposely away from the tracks, to roughly the middle of where a number of dead made an almost complete circle if the previous seven were taken into account.

Bill counted an additional dozen dead bodies and he stood in confusion about what had taken place.

Kingsley was busy, looking back and forth from where they stood, laying out angles, assessing the battle from where all the bodies lay.

"Whoever did this, really fought like hell," he said lowly to Bill.

Bill looked around, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, his mind trying to piece together what Kingsley was seeing.

"Whoever did this, Ginny, I suppose," the Auror said apologetically, "moved from the train, straight out, taking down a couple of the Death Eaters as they did so. They then turned to confront those remaining at the rear of the train. Taking them all out from the looks of it."

He then turned and walked forward slightly. "They then turned and fought with the larger group moving from further up," he pointed out. "You can tell from the way the Death Eaters fell where the attack was coming from."

Bill nodded, trying to picture the battle as Kingsley described it.

"Though someone came to her aid because there are seven who were hit from behind," Kingsley added.

He stopped suddenly, looking down, his shoulders slumping at what he had found.

Bill looked at where Kingsley was looking. He had to steady himself as he saw the pool of blood, too much blood.

Bill sunk to the ground, his eyes shut and taking his head in his hands, he cried out softly. "Oh Ginny! What happened to you."

Kingsley came over and rested his hand on the distraught young man's shoulder. Shaking his head, he said lowly, "All I can figure is for some reason the Death Eaters took her with them. Nothing else explains it. If it were another student who saved her, they would have taken her back to the train, wouldn't they have?"

Bill's shoulders shook with his sobs. How was he going to tell his family it looked like Ginny had been taken by the Death Eaters.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, at least you know Ginny isn't with the DEs. What will Harry do with Ginny, how will it play out? Stay tuned intrepid readers if you want to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 5

Dolohov limped back into Malfoy Manor wondering what had gone wrong. They had pulled off stopping the Hogwarts Express and started the attack when things went pear-shaped quickly.

He himself had been near the centre of the train so he could try and keep an eye on the whole operation. He could not believe how quickly things had deteriorated.

First someone had blasted out of the rear of the train and attacked with a ferocity that had stunned the Death Eaters in that vicinity. He had started to head that way when his attention was drawn to the front of the train as those who had been assigned the task of taking out the train's crew were assaulted by someone with some very powerful magic. Far beyond what any of the students should have been capable of. He couldn't make out who it was through all the smoke, dust and debris.

Gritting his teeth, he hobbled into Voldemort's ersatz throne room, Malfoy Manor's Grand Ball Room. He quickly prostrated himself in front of his master.

Not willing to look up he didn't see Voldemort's malevolent glare that was focused on him.

"Give me your report," Voldemort hissed. "Though from the smell of fear about you, I know I will be displeased."

Dolohov haltingly described how things had gone, never lifting his head in fear of provoking further wrath from the Dark Lord.

Minutes passed, but it seemed an eternity to Dolohov as he stayed bowed before Voldemort.

"Why am I surrounded by incompetents," Voldemort spat lowly.

Unable to help himself, Dolohov chanced a look at Voldemort. He shuddered as he saw the Dark Lord slipping his wand from inside his robes. Though he tried to school himself, he could stop from screaming out in pain as Voldemort hissed out "Crucio".

Though it seemed an eternity, it was actually less than a minute. Slowly awareness returned to the prostrate man. Tremors continued to hamper his movements and a low moan escaped his lips.

Voldemort glanced up from the man who lay before him, his gaze sweeping the room, his eyes fixing upon each member of his servants, none of who would meet his gaze.

Dolohov felt himself being levitated and he found himself staring into the malevolent eyes of his master. He found himself unable to move as felt a presence force its way into his mind.

Unable to help himself he moaned out in distress as his memories were rifled through causing an almost unbearable pain to rip through his body, almost equaling the effects of the curse he had just endured.

Then as quickly as it began, it was over and he was unceremoniously dumped to the floor.

"I want to know who keeps defying me," Voldemort screamed out, his eyes flashing dangerously as they swept the room once more.

It took a moment but then everyone who was there scurried from the room eager to escape their master's wrath.

Dolohov lay there, panting heavily as the echoes of the curse he had endured rippled through his body. He felt more than saw Voldemort's gaze descend upon him.

"Go," the Dark Lord hissed. "Or perhaps you'd prefer Nagini's company?"

Images of the huge snake devouring other unfortunates flash through his brain and though it took a huge effort, Dolohov found the where-with-all to crawl from the room.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The Weasley men sat around the table at the Burrow, Molly was up stairs in her bedroom after having been given a Dreamless Sleeping potion. She had been hysterical after hearing the news of Ginny's disappearance.

"Any word?" Ron asked, to no one in particular.

Arthur shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "Dumbledore said he'd contact me when he found out anything," he said, his voice choked with emotion.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" Charlie asked heatedly.

With a look of despair only a father could have, Arthur replied, "What can we do?"

"I don't know, but something!" Charlie shouted as he rose and began to pace back and forth.

George intercepted him as he went by, taking him in a huge hug. "We know, Charlie," he said emotionally. "We all want to be doing something."

Bill looked on, his face masking his own emotions. He had already cried out his grief, now all he wanted to do was find his sister. He took in the assembly around him. He saw their anger along with the feeling of hopelessness that each was feeling.

Images of Ginny through the years flashed through his mind. A young girl of five, crawling up into his lap, begging him to read her favourite Boy-Who-Lived bedtime story. A determined six year old demanding to be taught how to fly on a broom. A tearful seven year old asking why he was leaving for Egypt as he took his first job after graduating.

A lifetime of memories from a baby in nappies, a toddler learning to walk, a tomboyish young girl determined to keep up with her brothers to a beautiful young lady smiling as she wore dress robes for the first time, flooded his mind.

He felt his heart clench wondering if he'd ever see her again, if he'd ever get to tell her how much she really meant to him, how much he loved her. He vowed then and there never to fail to take the opportunity to tell those around him how much they all meant to him, but right now, all he wanted was his sister back safe and sound.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at his desk going over the debriefing reports that had finally reached him.

His eyes widened in surprise at what he was reading. "Why hadn't anyone brought this to my attention earlier?" he asked himself.

There had been someone else at the scene of the attack. They had helped the crew, shielding them while they cleared the tracks, allowing them to get the Hogwarts Express back under way.

He had appeared, seeming out of nowhere, killing and injuring the majority of the Death Eaters at the front of the train. Could he be the one who had saved Ginny Weasley and if he had, where had he taken the obviously injured girl?

Rising quickly, he headed for the Atrium. He wanted to inform Arthur that there was a chance that someone other than the Death Eaters had taken his daughter and from all appearances he was firmly against those who followed the Dark Lord.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry appeared back at his cottage and quickly placed Ginny on his bed. Her clothes were in tatters so he quickly banished them. Ignoring her now nude body, he went quickly to work, healing her wounds as fast as he could.

The large gash that went from her left hip to right shoulder was the worst of her injuries and he struggled to heal it completely. Finally the wound closed thought he could tell her life still hung in the balance. She had lost a lot of blood and unless he could fix that she still would probably die.

Taking a deep breath, he did what he knew he must do though he had avoided going there because of the problems it could lead to.

Stepping into the shadows, he reappeared in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, hoping he wouldn't set off any of the wards that surrounded the Castle.

Not really caring, because Ginny's life was at stake, he quickly made his way to the potion cabinet. It took him a moment to undo the Charms and alarms that guarded the doors.

Wasting no time, he gathered as many healing potions as he could, making sure he had plenty of Blood Replenishing potions as they were the most critically needed.

He heard the door to Pomfrey's office opening so he quickly stepped back into the shadows, returning in an instant to Ginny's side.

Taking a brief moment, he stared at her ashen face. Tears came to his eyes as the ice that had encased his heart shattered.

Quickly but gently, he lifted her head and poured two vials of the Blood Replenishing potion down her throat. He sighed in relief as some colour returned to her cheeks.

Blushing deeply as he took in her nude form, he hastily covered her with his blanket.

Harry felt the energy drain from him, he had expended more magical energy that he had ever done before. What with fighting the Death Eaters, and healing Ginny, he had never felt as tired as he did right at that moment.

Checking Ginny once more, he headed over and sat down at the table, resting his head on his crossed arms, he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Ginny awoke, she was disoriented and feverish, feeling both hot and cold at the same time.

Her eyes roamed around taking in her unfamiliar setting, finally coming to rest on a white figure above her head.

"Hedwig!" she called out lowly and uncertainly.

Harry awoke with a start, hearing Ginny's voice. He stared to rise and go to her but stopped when she spoke again.

"Hedwig, you have to tell Harry how sorry I am," she sobbed. "Please Hedwig, you've got to tell him. He's the one I care about, only him. Please, you have to make him understand."

Harry rushed to her side, but already her delirium over took her again. With chattering teeth, she moaned out and slid back into semi-consciousness.

Harry looked down at her sweat drenched face, her eyes fluttering, no longer focusing on her surroundings. He quickly grabbed some healing potions and gently raised her head and gave her a Fever Reducing Potion along with a couple of others.

Ginny's eyes met his briefly, but he saw no sign of recognition, then they drifted shut as sleep over took her.

Harry sighed, looking down on Ginny with concern. Her feverish state worried him greatly. Cuts and broken bones he could heal in a heartbeat, but fevers and sickness were really beyond his ability. If she didn't start getting better soon, he didn't know what he would do.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes wearily and shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Turning his head to the side, he saw the deep frown on his father's face.

"Draco!" a voice snapped at him. "I thought I told you to cast your strongest shield."

Draco immediately turned his head back to where the voice originated. "I did," he spat out angrily as he struggled to sit up.

"Pathetic!" his antagonist said disgustedly.

"Bella!" Lucius said sharply, his eyes showing his displeasure.

Draco struggled to his feet, hoping that his ribs were only bruised but the way he felt some of them move he was sure that several were broken.

Bellatrix made her way over and stared Lucius in the eye. "The Dark Lord want him tested!" she sneered.

Lucius gritted his teeth, knowing he couldn't say anything without drawing Voldemort's wrath down on him.

"What will you tell him?" he asked tightly.

Bella's eyes flitted over to Draco and shook her head. "He's mediocre at best," she said with disgust. "If he weren't your son he'd probably be given over to the recruits to train on."

Lucius' face flushed with anger but before he could speak, Bellatrix cut him off.

"I won't lie to the Dark Lord," she spat vehemently. With one last glare at Draco she turned and stalked out of the room.

Draco looked at his father and saw the disappointment clearly etched on his face. "I'll train harder," he said softly. Trying but failing to not whimper with every breath he took.

With a disgusted sigh Lucius looked at his son. "See your mother to be healed," he finally said angrily.

Holding his hurt ribs, Draco just nodded and headed out of the room.

Lucius just shook his head, knowing no amount of training could make up for a weak magical core. Though loath to admit it, he knew of the reality that for the last several decades the power of the Pure-bloods magic was diminishing with every generation. With a sigh, he hobbled out of the room, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't take his wrath out on him for his son's shortcomings.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry woke up groggily, sleeping slumped over the table certainly was not conducive to getting a restful sleep. He had thought about conjuring another bed but there wasn't really any room for it in the small cot.

Standing, he rolled his neck and shoulders trying to work out the kinks that he felt. A noise from the other side of the room drew his attention. Ginny was once more thrashing slowly in the bed.

Harry grabbed a bowl of cool water and a flannel and hurried to her side. Tenderly he wiped the sweat from her face and he was glad that it seemed to help calm her and give her some comfort.

He had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, his heart ached for the suffering she was going through.

He had given her that last of the Fever Reducing potion last night and she had at least been able to sleep through the night but he knew he was just treating a symptom and not the underlying cause.

He had seriously considered taking her to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomfrey could treat her but the last time he was there he had heard her telling McGonagall that she was leaving for two weeks for her holiday.

Harry was startled by the sound of a thump behind him. Turning quickly, his eyes scanned the small room, coming to rest on the book of magic, somehow now sitting on the table when he knew it had been on the shelf moments before.

As if by an unfelt breeze, the book opened and the pages fluttered, turning to rest about three quarters of the way through before stopping.

Harry made his way over to the book and stared down at the open page. Listed was a potion and he found himself grinning ruefully. When he had been studying the book he had skipped the section on potions, the memories of Snape's treatment of him during the classes being to much for him to bear.

Realizing that this was what he was looking for, he read: _**A Potion to Fight Infections. **_

Scanning quickly down the list of ingredients he knew that they were common woodland plants that he could find nearby. He quickly copied down the list of plants needed. As he finished Hedwig gave a soft hoot from the rafters over his head.

Harry smiled up at her. "Keep a watch over Ginny," he said softly.

Hedwig bobbed her head at him and he quickly headed for the door. A quick glance at the list and reading the first item on the list, he said to himself, "Willow bark," and he headed off to collect what he needed.

Along with the needed plant material, he found two rocks, the first with a depression in the centre and second a rounded one that would fit inside of it, making a passable mortar and pestle.

Returning as quickly as he could, he dumped everything on the table and then went and checked on Ginny once more. Taking the flannel and dampening it, he tenderly wiped her face.

As before she took no note of his presence, muttering over and over, "Must tell Harry," in her feverish state.

Wasting no time he went back to the table and began to prepare the plants he had gathered, chopping and mashing where needed, adding them to the cast iron stew pot after he had _Scourgified _it to clean it.

Thankfully, it wasn't a complicated potion and before long he had it complete. Taking a cup he filled it and took it to Ginny. Gently he sat beside her and lifted her head so that he could get her to drink it.

She struggle with him at first but with gentle coaxing, he got her to drink the complete cup. Now all he could do was wait.

For the rest of the day and well into the night, every four hours, Harry gave Ginny the potion, praying that it would help. If not, he vowed that he would take her to St. Mungo's, consequences be damned.

It was well after midnight when Harry gave the last dose of the potion to Ginny. Exhausted, he made his way over and laid his head down on the table, hoping to grab a few hours of sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione looked across the kitchen table at Ron who was looking quite morose. She had joined him at the Burrow after spending just one day with her parents.

"It will be okay, Ron," she said softly.

Ron looked up at her, his eyes misted with unshed tears. "I wish I could believe that," he said, his voice chocked with emotion.

Hermione felt her own eyes tear up, but she fought them down, refusing to cry in front of Ron, not wanting to add to his melancholy.

"Professor Dumbledore told us that his sources confirmed that the Death Eaters don't have her and that should count for something," she replied softly.

Ron's face contorted with his worry. "But if they don't have her, where is she?"

"Whoever helped stop the attack must have saved her," she said encouragingly.

Ron nodded his head slowly. "I guess. I just wish I knew where she was," he said morosely.

"We all do," Hermione replied with a wan smile as she reached across and took his hand, trying to give him some comfort.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Why don't we set the table. Your mum will have dinner ready soon." Ron gave her a sad smile in return, twisting his hand to give her a squeeze in return. "All right," he replied, but you could tell his heart wasn't in it.

They gathered the necessary essentials and began to set the table. Just as they finished Molly came in from outside. She gave them a small smile. "Thanks for setting the table you two," she said as she began to fix dinner.

"Any word?" Ron asked his mum.

"Nothing new, I'm afraid," she replied lowly, trying her best to stay strong for her family. "Dumbledore said he'd let us know if he heard anything new."

Slowly the family gathered around the table for dinner. The only Weasleys who were missing were Charlie who had returned to Romania, Percy and of course, Ginny. The atmosphere was quite subdued with people barely talking to one another.

Surprisingly enough to Hermione, it was Arthur who seemed to be taking Ginny's disappearance the hardest, not to say that Molly and the others were taking it well but Arthur seemed inconsolable. He had the air about him of a broken man, looking like he had aged 50 years in the short time Ginny had been missing.

As dinner ended he got wearily to his feet and headed up the stairs to his and Molly's room.

With tears in her eyes, Molly rose to follow him.

Bill looked at his mum and said "We'll take care of the dishes, Mum."

Looking quite forlorn, Molly just nodded and headed up to be with her husband. No one spoke or even moved as they watched her disappear, the soft sound of their bedroom door clicking shut sounded quite loud through the still house.

With everyone pitching in, the table was cleared in short order, the dishes done and put away.

It was a sombre group who headed into the parlour.

As he sat down, Bill turned his attention to his youngest brother. "What was going on with Ginny this past year," he asked pointedly.

With a look like a Hippogriff caught in the headlights, Ron stared in shock at his brother. "Wha – what do you m-mean?" he stammered out.

Bill rolled his eyes in irritation. "Come on, Ron. Mum hinted at things you wrote her this past term."

Ron's eyes darted to Hermione, a panicked look on his face. Taking pity on him, Hermione turned to Bill. "She changed," she stated plainly.

Everyone's attention shifted to the bushy-haired girl.

"In what way?" Bill asked in a somewhat demanding way.

Exchanging a quick glance with Ron, Hermione looked back at Bill. "She withdrew from just about everyone," she explained.

"Was she depressed?" Bill asked.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied "No, at least she didn't act that way."

"What about her grades? Mum indicated that they slipped quite a bit."

With a look of frustration, Hermione continued. "They did, but even so, her practical work was beyond stellar. It was her essays and other work that suffered the most. Her spell casting was top of her class."

Bill looked at Ron. "Didn't you talk to her?" he asked a bit harshly.

Ron gave him a pained look, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"We tried," Hermione said tersely. "But she avoided our questions and gave us nothing but vague answers. That was when we could get her to say anything at all."

Bill looked puzzled. "That doesn't sound like Ginny at all," he said shaking his head.

"Tell us about it," Hermione replied, her frustration evident.

"Anything else?" Bill asked, hoping for more.

Hermione gave him a bewildered look, her shoulders sagged and she looked off for a moment.

"You could hardly recognize her, Bill. She changed, she looked much older, harder," Hermione replied.

Bill frowned. His eyes flitted to Ron and then back to Hermione. "She wasn't . . . you know . . . pining after, Harry?" he asked delicately.

Hermione looked once more at Ron, thinking about things she hadn't even talked to him about. With a pained look, she turned her attention back to Bill.

"As for pining, I'd say she was anything but. She was focused, you could almost say driven, but I do think Harry figured into it."

When Ron looked at her in shock, she continued. "It was like she was trying to prove something, do something. Like she wanted to do . . ., become something that he would approve of."

Ron's eyes flashed with anger but she didn't give him a chance to say anything. "All she ever told me was that she had different priorities now. I think she was trying to become someone that Harry would be proud of."

"How?" Bill asked, looking quite confused.

Hermione shrugged. "Though I can't prove it, I think she was training hard to help in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Bill slumped into his chair. "That aside, that doesn't help us with where she is now."

His thoughts turned to what he had learned at the scene of the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Things he hadn't told anyone, not even his parents. What Hermione had told him confirmed what Kingsley had surmised about what had taken place. Ginny had fought and fought hard, out doing anything that a fifth year should have been able to do.

All he could do was hope that she was alive and safe

**XX HP + GW XX**

To Harry it seemed just minutes when he felt a gentle bump on the side of his face. Groggily he opened his eyes to see the morning sun shining in the window.

Hedwig gave him a soft hoot and glanced over towards the bed, she then sprang aloft and settled into the shadows amongst the rafters.

Making sure his hood was up, Harry approached the bed. The first thing he noticed was Ginny's eyes were open. Gone was the unfocused, fever induced look. Her eyes were bright and taking in their surroundings.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked softly.

Immediately Ginny's eyes fastened on him. She frowned slightly, a look of contemplation enveloping her features. Slowly she nodded to herself as she remembered the events the took place on the Express.

She then looked back up at Harry. "I'm feeling okay, weak and I hurt some but okay overall."

Just then her stomach growled. With a small giggle she added, "I guess I'm a bit hungry as well."

Harry nodded and turned towards the stove. "I'll make you something to eat," he whispered, trying to hide the relief that he felt now that Ginny seemed out of danger.

"Traveller," Ginny called out.

Harry turned back to her and looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Thank you for saving my life and for taking care of me."

Harry just nodded, his throat to tight to speak. He then turned back towards the stove and began to heat some broth for her.

Ginny attempted to sit up but struggled with how weak she felt. It was as she moved and the blanket slipped that she saw she was nude. Her eyes widened in surprise and they darted to where Traveller was standing at the stove, his back to her.

She blushed deeply and at first wondered why she had no clothes on but then she felt the pain from where her recently healed injury pulled as she moved. Lifting the blanket she looked at the red wound that sliced down across her body.

Ginny ceased her attempt to sit up, a combination of tiredness and her embarrassment about her current state of dress, or lack thereof.

She sifted her attention back to the figure across the room who had just ladled some broth into a bowl and grabbed a chunk of bread. He turned and made his way over to her.

Ginny watched him intently, wishing she could see his face. It was shrouded in his hood and she knew it must have some type of enchantment on it as she should have been able to see his features in the available light.

"Can you lower you hood?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry paused, staring intently back at her. "Maybe later," he replied, though to Ginny it sounded a bit sad.

"Can you sit up?" he asked her.

Ginny blushed, "Well . . ." she said, glancing down. "I seem to be . . ."

Harry suddenly realized what she was indicating. Though she couldn't see it, he blushed deeper than she was.

He turned suddenly, setting the bowl and bread down on the table. He rummaged in his pack and drew out a large Tee shirt.

"Will this do?" he asked embarrassingly.

Ginny's eyes took in the offered shirt, something tugged at her memory as if she should recognize it.

With a wan smile she replied, "That should do fine."

Harry handed her the shirt and turned his back.

Ginny was grateful for his action. She tried to lift her arms to put on the shirt and gasped out in pain. Her wound preventing her from getting it over her head.

Harry spun around when he heard her cry out. Luckily the shirt rested across her body, blocking it from his view.

Though mortified, Ginny looked at him pleadingly. "Could you help me, please?" she asked lowly, her face colouring deeply.

Harry came over and took the edges of the shirt in his hands. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Ginny's, he gently helped get it over her head. He then helped her get her arms though the sleeve holes and let her pull it down, covering her up from view.

This close, even with the concealment charm, she could see his eyes staring back at her. Slowly things began to click in place and as the light of recognition began to form on her face, Harry reached up and grabbed the edges of his hood.

Even as he began to lower it, Hedwig flew down and landed on the edge of the bed, drawing Ginny's eyes briefly.

Suddenly, the hood was down.

"Harry?!" Ginny cried out.

Harry gave her a wan smile, fighting the emotions he was feeling.

Ginny threw herself at him and wrapped him in a deep embrace, ignoring the pain from her wound.

"Oh Harry," she cried out softly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder, breathing in her tantalizing fragrance. He felt a warmth fill him, the likes that he had never felt before.

Grimacing as she did so, Ginny reached up and gently grabbed his head and brought it in front of her.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared into her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you," he sobbed out.

Tears leaked out of Ginny's eyes as she tenderly brushed Harry's tears from his face. "But you didn't," she said softly, her voice full of emotion. "You saved me once again."

They stared deeply into one another's eyes for a moment and then suddenly they both moved forward, lips crashing together in a passion fuelled out burst.

Far away unseen by any occupant, a hand on a very special magical clock moved from "Missing" to "Home".

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: I had several different scenarios of how Harry and Ginny got back together. This one just evolved and seemed right at the moment.**

**Real life keeps throwing things my way, making it hard to write with any consistency. I beg your indulgence.**

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 6

A very despondent Molly rose and began her day. Her first order of business was to start breakfast so she made her way to the kitchen. As was her habit, her eyes flitted to her Family Clock.

She was just turning back to the stove when it registered that something had changed. She looked back to the clock and her eyes widened in surprise. Ginny's hand had changed!

Shaking her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she stared at the clock. For several moments she just stared, not believing what she was seeing.

She couldn't help but shriek in surprise. Her yell brought the other members of the family running to see what was the matter.

"Molly, dear, what's the matter?" Arthur asked his wife.

Unable to speak, Molly just shakily pointed to the clock.

Everyone followed her pointing finger and for a moment all was still. Then utter chaos broke out.

"Quick, search the house!" Arthur yelled.

Everyone took off and searched the Burrow from top to bottom, Arthur even going out and searching the garage and his shed where he had all his muggle things.

Molly just stayed in the kitchen, falling heavily into a chair, hoping beyond hope that her little girl had made her way home.

Slowly everyone made their way back to the kitchen, all shaking their heads when their Mum looked at them as they returned.

Arthur was the last to return and by the look on his face they knew he hadn't found Ginny either.

With tears running down her cheeks, she looked beseechingly at her husband. "What does it mean?" she asked haltingly.

Arthur just shrugged. "I don't know," he said despondently. "Maybe we should contact Albus and ask if he can help."

Molly nodded her head in agreement, dabbing her eyes with the corner of her apron.

Arthur went to the Floo and placed his call. The other occupants heard a muffled response but couldn't understand what was being said.

After a few moments Arthur withdrew his head from the grate and turned to his family. "Dumbledore said he'd come over some time this afternoon, he can't get away before then," he said sadly.

The disappointment was evident on everyone's face. All they could do now was wait, something they had been doing a lot of lately.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke slowly, a smile on her face. The events of the previous day filling her mind. After their passionate kiss they had talked about what had happened while they had been apart.

Harry had been so attentive, feeding her, administering her potions and making her as comfortable as possible.

She blushed deeply as the person laying next to her moved in his sleep, snuggling closer to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Harry had fought her at first, saying he could sleep at the table like he had before, till she had finally convinced him that they could share the one bed.

Nothing had happened other than they slept cuddled together but Ginny felt like she had experienced the best sleep she had in a long time, probably since her first year and the trauma of the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny turned slightly and watched Harry as he slept. He looked so different in slumber. His face and body were so relaxed. It was a huge difference from when he was awake.

Unable to help herself, Ginny gently reached over and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. He was wearing it much longer now and she wondered if he did so by chance or choice. She had been surprised the night before when he had taken out the thin leather cord that he used to tie it back in a ponytail. She had thought the style had looked good on her brother Bill, but on Harry it was just drop dead gorgeous.

Ginny found it strange that the simple act of running her fingers through his hair both calmed her and excited her at the same time.

Ginny wasn't sure how long it had been, lost in her thoughts about Harry, when he began to stir.

His eyes fluttered open, looked around for several moments before locking on hers.

"That feels bloody brilliant," he moaned out softly.

Ginny gave him a brilliant smile. "It feels pretty good to me too," she replied tenderly.

Harry just laid there for a minute, before he sat up.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, eyeing her with concern.

"I'm feeling quite a bit better," she replied. "I still hurt a little but nothing like yesterday."

"Do you need a pain potion?" Harry asked, starting to rise.

"No, I'm good for now," Ginny said after a moment. "I'll see how I do once I get up and moving."

"Just take it slow and easy for now, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you," Harry said softly as he stroked a hand down through Ginny's hair.

Ginny couldn't believe the raw emotions she heard in Harry's voice. It sent a shiver down her spine. Never had she thought that she'd feel what she was feeling. It filled her with joy and wonder.

Harry stood up and threw on his jeans, having stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers to sleep.

"I'll fix us some breakfast," he said as he walk toward the stove. "Eggs and bacon unless you want something else."

No, that's fine," Ginny replied as she rose. It hurt a little more but not intolerably so and she made her way slowly over to the table and sat down.

She blushed a little as the tee she was wearing rode up, barely covering her thighs. She was glad Harry still had his back to her.

Harry remove the ingredients from the cold box he had set up and in no time at all he brought two plates of food over and served Ginny her breakfast.

They were just finishing up eating and enjoying a second cup of tea when Ginny blushed a little and said "Harry, what happened to my clothes?"

It was Harry's turn to blush and he replied somewhat bashfully, "I banished them when I got you here. They were in tatters and covered in blood. You were bleeding so badly and I had to see where you were injured to heal you and . . . I. . . ah."

Ginny felt her face heat deeply. She knew she was blushing deeper than she had ever done before. The thought that Harry had seen her naked both mortified her and excited her for some reason.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her Gryffindor courage, she said softly, "You did what you had to do, Harry. If you hadn't I probably would have died."

Harry glanced at her but couldn't meet her eyes. Giving her a shrug, he tried to say something but he just opened and closed his mouth several times before giving up.

Ginny gave a little giggle and Harry looked at her in shock. "What?" he asked a little testily.

Ginny gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. It's just that I find your reaction a bit funny."

When Harry went to reply a bit indignantly, Ginny cut him off. "Relax, Harry. You did it to take care of me, not to take advantage of me." She then gave him a pointed look, though she was hiding her smile. "You didn't take advantage of me, did you?"

Harry looked at her in shock, his eyes bugged out and mouth hanging wide open.

"I'd Never!" he shouted out indignantly.

Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing. "You are so easy, Potter," she snorted out.

Harry just shook his head, eyes closed and let out a deep sigh.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand come to rest on his. Ginny was looking at him with a look that was filled with a warmth that he had never experienced before.

"Harry," she said softly. "I'm sorry." She gave a quick shrug. "I just needed something to laugh about and I thought you'd understand." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

For some reason that he couldn't fathom, tears sprang into his eyes and he felt his throat close up. Unable to speak, he nodded his head at her.

Ginny surprised him further when she slipped out of her chair and into his lap. She tenderly kissed the tears from the corners of his eyes and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Over come by emotion, Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It wasn't until late evening that Albus Dumbledore was able to make his way to the Burrow. Arriving by Floo, he took in the sight that greeted him. Most of the Weasleys were gathered in the sitting room, having tea. The only ones missing were Percy, who Dumbledore knew was still estranged from his family and the youngest son, Ron, who was undoubtedly in the kitchen talking with Miss Granger, if he heard correctly.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, looking at Arthur and Molly who were seated together on the couch.

Ever the perfect hostess, Molly said, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Dumbledore replied, as he sat in the chair closest to the couple.

Once served and he had taken a sip, Arthur looked at him with a sad smile. "We were wondering if you could maybe help us?"

Dumbledore looked at him questioningly and before he could speak, Arthur continued.

"The strangest thing happened today," he said bewilderedly. "This morning when Molly came down to start breakfast, she noticed Ginny's hand on our clock had changed from missing to home."

Albus gave a startled look.

"We of course, immediately searched the house and grounds but we didn't find any trace of her."

"May I see the clock?" the venerable Headmaster asked.

"Right this way," Arthur replied, rising from his seat.

Albus set his cup down and rose to follow, along with all the others who were in the room.

As they entered the kitchen, Ron and Hermione fell silent in surprise at seeing Professor Dumbledore.

The Professor gave them a nod of his head in acknowledgement before turning his attention to the Magical Clock hanging on the wall. He drew his wand and muttered an incantation that the others couldn't make out. Giving a puzzled look, he turned to Arthur and Molly.

"Do you have anything personal from Ginevra?" he asked.

Molly responded, "We have her trunk up in her room. It has all her things from school."

"Splendid," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "If perhaps her hairbrush is there, it would be the best thing to use."

"I can run up and look," Hermione said, rising from her seat.

Molly gave her a pained look. "That's all right, dear," she said with a grimace. For some reason she didn't want anyone else going through Ginny's things.

In short order, Molly returned, clutching Ginny's brush to her chest as if she was holding a most precious treasure. Shakily, she handed it to the Headmaster.

"Perfect," Dumbledore said, as he took the brush. Carefully he removed one long fiery hair and placed it on the table. Waving his wand over it, he muttered a long incantation.

A misty vapour began to rise from the hair. It seemed to be forming into something when it suddenly stopped, shuddered for a moment and then disappeared.

The hopeful look that was on the Headmaster's face turned into a frown and he let out a long sigh.

Molly looked at him expectantly, a concerned look on her face. "What happened?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion.

"Alas, there seems to be some powerful magic protecting young Ginevra," the venerable wizard replied.

The disappointment was apparent on everyone's face.

Arthur cleared his throat. "What about the Clock?" he asked lowly.

Dumbledore shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is that wherever your daughter is now is where she feels at home."

Molly and Arthur exchanged shocked looks while all the others looked just as puzzled.

Molly slowly made her way over to the stove to start some tea while the others just sat there quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

"If there is nothing else for the moment, I really must be going," Dumbledore said with a wan smile. "I really wish I had more for you and I want you to know I will investigate other options for trying to locate Ginevra."

With a final nod of his head, he turned and flooed back to Hogwarts.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Several days had passed and Ginny was finally feeling much like her old self. The pain caused by her wound had decreased greatly, hardly bothering her at all any more.

The young couple had just finished breakfast and were sitting at the table. Harry had a sad look on his face and Ginny guessed what he was thinking.

"Ginny," Harry began softly, his eyes downcast. "Now that you're better, I really should be taking you home."

Ginny frowned, rolling her eyes at his predictability. "What if I don't want to go?" she asked, her face set with her resolve.

Harry looked up in surprise. "But . . . ."

"But nothing," Ginny said forcefully. "I've spent the past year training hard so that I can help fight Riddle and his Death Eaters."

Harry just stared at her for several moments before a small smile broke out on his face.

"You're sure? Really sure?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes as she gave him a wry smile. "Yes, Harry. I'm really sure."

Harry's smile widened and he gave Ginny a look that had her heart racing, such was the intensity of the emotions he was giving her.

Harry suddenly sprung from his seat, grabbing Ginny by the hand and pulled her up too. He held her at arms length, looking her up and down.

"Well, if you're staying we need to do a little shopping."

Ginny looked down at what she was wearing. Harry had transfigured a pair of his jeans so that they'd fit her reasonably well and had modified a shirt so it fit as well. She was wearing one of his boxers, shrunk slightly to make them fit her. The one piece of attire she was missing was a bra, Harry's attempts to conjure one had been dismal failures. Not that Ginny minded to much. Till now her wound had bothered her and she was sure wearing a bra would have exacerbated it.

"All right, first things first," Harry muttered, more to himself than to Ginny.

He grabbed his cloak and cast "Gemino."

Ginny watched in awe as a blueish white light sprung from Harry's hand and in an instant he was holding another cloak.

Handing the second cloak to Ginny, he said with a grin, "Lets go shopping!"

Once both were suitably attired, Harry hugged Ginny to him and he stepped into a shadow.

Ginny was in awe of the experience. It was the first time she was conscious will shadow-walking and she found it unlike any form of magical travel she had experienced. One moment they were in the cabin and the next they were in Diagon Alley.

They spent the next couple of hours shopping for everything that Ginny needed. At first Ginny tried to talk Harry out of spending so much on her but after Harry explained that money wasn't an object, she let him have his way.

The one other thing they did while they were out was to stop at the Owl Post Office and Ginny wrote a short note which she sent off to her parents.

It was a tired but happy couple that returned to the Woodsman's Cot late that afternoon.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Dinner was just finishing up at the Burrow. Molly was starting the dishes washing as Ron and the Twins cleared the table.

Molly gave a wan smile at her sons. She knew they were being extra helpful because of how melancholy she had been since her only daughter had disappeared.

They were just turning to join Hermione and Arthur in the parlour when they were startled by a rapping on the window to the kitchen. Molly went over and opened the window to allow an owl to enter.

They were all surprised as it was an Post Owl, something they rarely saw.

Molly removed the message and without waiting, the Owl turned and flew out the window.

Her eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the writing immediately. "It's from Ginny," she breathed out emotionally.

Quickly she broke the seal and her eyes flew across the page.

_Mum,_

_I hope you are all well. I want you to know that I am fine now. I was injured but I've healed completely and I'm as good as new. I'm safe, healthy and happy._

_I know you must be worried but please don't. I'm where I need to be, I hope you understand that._

_I can't tell you where I am but rest assured I am fine and doing well. I have things to do that I feel need doing and though that means I must be apart from you for a while that is just the way it needs to be._

_Take care and tell Dad and my brothers I love all of you and will see you as soon as I can._

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Ginny_

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she reread the letter. Deep in her heart she knew much of what Ginny said was true but her mind protested vehemently. All she wanted was her daughter home and with her family.

She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder, through tear blurred eyes, she looked up into the concerned face of her husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

To choked to speak, she handed him the note from Ginny.

Arthur quickly read the note and with a sigh he sat down next to his wife. Tenderly he drew her into his body, gently rubbing her back to comfort her.

"At least we know she is safe and well," he whispered into her ear.

Molly choked back a sob, fighting the tears that refused to be squelched.

"I'm just so worried," she sobbed.

"I know, love, but we have to trust in her judgement. We raised her to be her own person and I think we did a rather good job of it," he said reassuringly.

Molly just nodded as she buried her face into his shoulder, hoping that everything would turn out for the best.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been unusually quiet since the failed attack on the Hogwarts Express, not that Harry was complaining. He was taking the time to get to know Ginny better and help train her so that she could join him in his efforts to take down the Dark Lord and him minions.

The first thing he had done was set her down and have her start reading the book on magic. What amazed him was just how fast she was picking it up, even more so than he did.

Thinking on it though, he realized he had to do it all on his own where he was there to help train her and correct any slight problems she was having.

It had only been three weeks since he had rescued her and only two weeks since she was finally feeling better.

Harry was sitting at the table watching Ginny fix dinner. She had her back to him at the moment and he found it hard not to stare at her lithesome body.

She was humming softly as she cooked and Harry found it filled him with a sense of peace and happiness.

Looking back at Ginny, Harry's mind drifted to what was happening between them. Ever since she had insisted that they share the bed, they had been growing more comfortable with each other.

A smirk formed on his lips as he thought back to when they had first shred the bed. He had tried so hard to not crowd her, even to the point where he laid ridged against the wall trying not to touch her.

All turned out for nought though, it seemed every night, somehow they ended up snuggle together. Either Ginny laying half on his body, her head resting on his shoulder with her arm draped across him, or he was spooned up behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

It hadn't taken him long to quit fighting everything and they now just cuddled together as soon as they climbed into bed.

As Ginny placed the food on the table, she glanced at Harry. She could almost read his mind, pretty sure he was thinking about their sleeping arrangements by the slight blush that he was sporting.

As much as she enjoyed things as they were now, she felt she was ready for more. The problem was getting Harry to submit to her wishes. "Damn his nobility streak!" she said to herself.

Since things were rather cramped in the Cot, they usually didn't do a lot during the evenings. Ginny usually read more in the book while Harry read one of the books he had acquired, or they sat and talked for a while, though the wooden chairs that were at the table weren't the most comfortable to sit on for long lengths of time.

Harry had taken to going outside and visiting with Hedwig while Ginny changed. Not that she made him do so, or wanted him to.

Ginny smiled at him when he returned. He always looked so relaxed after he returned from spending time with his beloved owl.

"I am a Gryffindor," Ginny chanted to herself as Harry slipped out of his outer clothes.

As soon as they had gotten into bed Harry went to spoon up behind Ginny. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. She saw his questioning look so she smiled coyly at him.

"What?" he began.

Ginny silenced him with one of her fingers. She gently ran her hand through his hair and slowly drew him toward her. She saw the bemused look on his face, right before she tenderly kissed him.

At first he tensed up, but as Ginny continued the kiss, she felt him relax and begin to return the kiss.

Ginny was in heaven, the feelings she was experiencing were beyond what she had dreamed of. Slowly hands began to roam but nowhere that anyone would deem inappropriate. Not that Ginny minded, really. Just having Harry run his hands up and down her back, caressing her arms and running through her long luxurious hair was enough for now.

Her hands weren't idle either and she enjoyed touching him as much as she did him touching her. It made her feel so cherished and desired and she couldn't have been happier.

Slowly their ardour died back and they snuggled tightly together as they drifted off to sleep. Ginny couldn't hide the smug smile she was wearing, knowing that she was slowly wearing Harry down.

Ginny awoke with a smile on her face as the thoughts of the previous evening flooded her mind. It took a moment and then she frowned slightly, something was different.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was alone in bed. Sitting up she looked around and didn't see Harry anywhere.

Shaking her head, she wondered where he had gotten off to. She had just finished getting changed when Harry came in from outside.

Trying to remain upbeat, she cheerfully said "Good morning, Harry."

Harry smiled back, but she could see it was a little forced. "Hey Ginny," he replied.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked, trying to ease his tension.

"Yeah, but you sit. I'll cook this morning," he responded, heading directly for the stove.

Ginny went and poured some juice for each of them before she sat down, waiting patiently for Harry to join her. All the while she watched him closely.

Normally when he was cooking for them, he talked to her but this morning he remained silent as he worked at the stove. In short order, he placed the food on the table and sat down across from Ginny.

They ate in silence, again something totally different from what they normally did. As they finished eating, Ginny broke the silence. "Where did you go this morning?"

Harry's head shot up and he looked at her. His mouth opened and closed once and then with a small shrug he said "I went for a walk. I needed to think about some things."

Nodding to herself, she was pretty sure what he had been thinking about. "Is this about last night?" she asked pointedly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock for a moment and then his shoulders sagged. "Yeah," he replied softly.

Biting her lip and trying hard to hide the hurt she felt. "Do you regret what we did?" she asked.

"Gods no!" Harry exclaimed, looking more shocked than before.

"Then what's the matter?" Ginny asked, hoping to get Harry to open up to her.

Harry sprang up and began to pace in the confined space of the kitchen area. He ran a hand through his hair, something that she knew he did when he was nervous or upset.

Ginny waited patiently, watching the emotions on Harry's face. Finally he came to a stop and with a groan he sat back down. He looked at her with a sad, pleading look on his face.

"The thing is Ginny, I wanted more, a lot more," he said miserably.

Ginny smiled at him, her heart soaring. "Would it surprise you to know that I want more too?" she asked with a wry grin.

If Ginny thought that her admission would help alleviate things, she was sorely mistaken.

"I know," Harry said morosely.

Ginny gave him a look of total bewilderment.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "I guess you could say I'm a bit old fashioned. I believe those kind of things should only be done after marriage."

Ginny looked at him in surprise and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I guess you think I'm a bit barmy, don't you?" he said with a wan smile.

Ginny's smile widened, her heart going out to the young man across from her. Reaching out she took his hand in hers. "Actually, I think it's very sweet."

Harry looked at her sceptically, but couldn't help but smile back.

Ginny looked at him lovingly. "Don't worry Harry. We'll figure something out, but I want you to remember, I chose to stay here with you. I want to be with you and well . . . I love you."

Harry stared at her wide-eyed, a huge smile on his face. "I love you too, Ginny and I want to be with you too."

Ginny rose quickly and hurried around the table. She bent down and kissed him intensely, pouring all the love she felt for him into it.

Harry groaned as he returned her kiss, letting all the love he felt flow into her.

Slowly they broke apart. Harry closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths, trying hard to still his racing heart.

Ginny smiled smugly thinking that things were going better than she had hoped for.

Harry stood and hugged Ginny tightly. They shared a quick kiss, just staring into each others eyes for a moment, smiling goofily.

Harry cleared his throat, looking at her sheepishly. "I need to go into town for a few things," he said softly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good," she replied.

"Okay, you stay here and continue working on your magic and I'll be back soon."

Ginny smiled, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

Harry grabbed his cloak and stepped into the shadows.

"I really need him to teach me that," she said with a laugh.

Grabbing the book Harry was given, Ginny sat down and began to read.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry had originally planned on going into Hogsmeade to get the few things he wanted but thinking about Ginny had changed his mind. He ended up heading to Diagon Alley instead.

He made the few small purchases that he had planned on, some grocery items that he found it better to buy than try to conjure. For some reason things like eggs and sugar just tasted different to him when he used magic to produce them.

He then made his way to Gringott's and waited his turn in line. When it was his turn the Goblin looked down at him with a frown.

"Is Griphook available?" he asked before the goblin could speak.

Hesitating for a moment, he turned his head and called out loudly. "Griphook!"

Within moments Griphook appeared. He eyed Harry for a moment before a smile broke out on his face. "This way," he said, leading Harry off.

When they had left the main concourse and were in a more private area, Griphook stopped and turned to Harry. "How may I help you, Mr. Potter? Nice cloak by the way. I assumed you wish to remain anonymous which is why I refrained from speaking your name before."

"I appreciate your discretion and I'd like to visit my vault," Harry replied with a smile. "And please, call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. Right this way," the goblin said, ushering Harry towards the carts.

As always, Harry enjoyed the ride down into the bowels of Gringott's. He found it almost as exhilarating as flying. All to soon the cart coasted to a stop and they made their way to the vault door.

Once Griphook had opened the door, Harry made his way inside. It took a little looking but he finally found what he was looking for. In a small case tucked to one side he found the engagement ring worn by his great-great-grandmother.

It was a modestly sized emerald flanked by smaller diamonds. The thing that really drew his eye though was the emerald. It was a flawless example that seemed to glow with an inner fire. Harry thought is was perfect for Ginny.

He briefly thought about his mother's rings but they had been lost when she had died. He figured they were probably buried with her. No matter, the one he found was perfect as far as he was concerned.

Pocketing the ring, he made his way back out of Gringott's and headed back to Ginny.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny had been studying for a while when she got thirsty. She went and got herself something to drink and as she came back to the table, the pages of the book she had left open suddenly began to flip the pages as if moved by the wind, except in the cabin there was no wind.

When they finally stopped moving, she looked at where they had stopped. She couldn't help but smile at the heading she read. **Bonding Rituals and Ceremonies.**

Her juice forgotten, she sat down to read the section. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. With a smile, she marked the place in the book and sat back contemplating what she had read.

"It's perfect," she thought to herself. "Harry will never know what hit him and it will let him keep his honour intact but I'll get what I want."

Humming happily to herself, she turned back to what she had been studying and was surprised at how well she was able to perform the spells she was working on.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: So young love blooms in the wilderness. And Ginny's training continues. Soon she'll be joining Harry in dealing with the Death Eaters.**

**As always, your reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

0

**Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 7**

Harry returned to the small clearing in front of the Cot. He was smiling widely, unable to contain the happiness he felt. As he strode across the opening his eyes began to mist up. His thoughts turning to his parents and how much he missed them. This should be a day that he shared with them, a day filled with joy and happiness.

Though he was happy, it was tempered with the feelings of loss he felt. His parents and Sirius being in the forefront of his mind. They and the grandparents he never knew.

He was taken a little by surprise when he heard Ginny right beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly.

Blinking back his tears, the smile still on his face, he replied "Yeah, I am.

He hastily brushed the tears from his cheeks and led Ginny over to some of the rocks by the stream. Sitting her down beside him on one of the larger rocks, he took her hands in his.

Sighing deeply, he took a moment to look around the small clearing that the Cot resided in. It was without a doubt a perfect late summer day. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, broken by a few scattered fluffy white clouds and here in the deep forest the temperature was pleasantly warm without being unbearable.

There were birds sitting in the fragrant pine trees that lined the clearing. The small stream that ran through was splashing and gurgling merrily. Nearby in the reeds and rushes, bugs and bees buzzed as they worked for their meals.

All in all to Harry, he didn't think there could be a more peaceful, beautiful place on the face of the earth. Added to that, the presence of the beautiful young witch that sat beside him and he felt a peace settle over him the likes he had never experienced before.

Looking back down into her eyes, Harry's smile deepened. Tenderly he reached up with one hand and cupped Ginny's cheek. His eyes shining with his love he said reverently "You are so beautiful."

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. She fought desperately to keep her racing heart in check, but failed miserably in that endeavour. She could feel the love Harry had for her and she found it overwhelming.

"Ginny, I don't think I have words enough to express how much you mean to me," Harry said softly, his eyes filled with his love for her.

"I know we have a difficult and dangerous path before us, but together I feel we can accomplish just about anything. I want and need you in my life. Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny felt her heart soar with happiness. She couldn't think of anything that she wanted more.

"Of course I'll marry you," she replied emotionally.

Harry leaned in and captured Ginny's lips, giving her a tender kiss. Parting, he fumbled in his cloak and withdrew a small black box. Opening it, he showed her the ring he had picked up from his vault.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

Harry's hands shook slightly as he removed the ring and placed it on Ginny's hand.

"It's a Potter family heirloom," Harry explained. "It was last worn by my Great-great-grandmother."

Ginny felt her heart melting. "Harry, that is so special. I'll be honoured to wear her ring."

Wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks from her face, she leaned in and kissed him soundly, trying to pour all the love she felt for him into the kiss.

When they parted, Ginny couldn't help but smile smugly at the slightly dazed look on Harry's face.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said excitedly. "There's something I want to show you."

She sprung to her feet and grabbing Harry's hand, hauled him to his feet and pulled him towards the cot.

Harry had to laugh at Ginny's exuberance and he let himself be dragged into the cot.

Ginny dropped his hand as she got to the table, where she grabbed the book of magic.

"Here, look at this," she said with a brilliant smile as she thrust the book at him.

Harry looked at the heading on the page and scanned down, quickly reading what Ginny wanted him to.

Ginny fidgeted and bit her lip as she watched Harry as he read. She tried to figure out what he was thinking but his face gave away nothing.

Harry glanced at Ginny before looking back at the book. He set it down on the table and looked back at Ginny.

"Is this what you want?" he asked lowly.

Nodding her head, "Yes," she said softly.

Ginny's heart was in her throat as she watched as Harry just stared at her. He cocked his head slightly to one side, a thoughtful look on his face.

"When?" was all he finally said.

Ginny thought her heart would burst with the joy she was feeling. "Tonight," she said breathlessly.

She saw a smile creep across his face. "That'd be brilliant," he replied softly.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. Her mind was going around and around as she tried to think of a hundred things at once.

"Okay," she finally said. "If we're going to do this we need to get organized."

Harry nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just go get cleaned up and put on some of your nicer clothes," Ginny replied with a smile.

As he headed over to get his clothes, he noticed Ginny heading for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, puzzled.

Ginny smiled at him. "I just need to gather a few things. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

In a little less than 10 minutes Ginny was back. She was carrying several things but Harry couldn't make out what they were.

She placed them on the table and with a smile she turned to Harry. "Do you mind going outside for a little bit?" she asked.

At first Harry was a little surprised as they hadn't been shy about changing in front of one another but then he figured that since it was going to be their wedding, she wanted time alone to get ready.

"Sure thing," he replied. "I'll just go out and spend some time with Hedwig."

Ginny hurried over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks Harry. I'll let you know when I'm ready. It shouldn't be too long."

Harry gave her a brilliant smile and closed the door after he exited. He hadn't taken two steps when Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey girl," he said in greeting as he rubbed her neck.

Hedwig butted his cheek with her head in appreciation of his attention.

Harry continued his ministrations, rubbing his hand lovingly through her neck feathers.

Harry couldn't contain himself. So filled with joy at the thought of marrying Ginny, he just had to tell someone, even if Hedwig couldn't speak back to him. She had always seemed to understand what he was saying.

"I can't believe it. Ginny and I are going to get married," he whispered.

Hedwig hooted softly and somehow he understood that she approved.

Harry continued talking to his familiar, telling her how much Ginny had come to mean to him and how happy she made him.

He had no concept of the time and he was startled when Ginny opened the door and called to him.

As he turned to her, Hedwig took flight and glided over, landing on Ginny's shoulder where she gave her an affectionate head butt before flying into the cot.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his owl's action. It seemed that Hedwig liked Ginny almost as much as he did.

As Harry approached the cot he took in Ginny. She was wearing a simple white dress that came to just above her knees. It had a plain belt at the waist, giving it some form, showing off her curves. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

Ginny took his hand and led him inside. Harry paused inside the door, looking at how the cot had been transformed. The table and chairs had been pushed up against the one wall and a multitude of candles bathed the room in a soft golden light.

Ginny led him over to the table where several items were placed. In the centre stood three candles, the two outer ones were lit, the centre one unlit. Lined up in front of them were four empty terracotta bowls. The last two items were a length of golden cloth, about 2 inches wide and the open book of magic.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. "Ready, my love?"

Harry smiled at her, "Yes," he replied, his voice husky with emotion.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Taking Harry's hand in hers, she glanced at the book and read the vow.

"_You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself,  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is a marriage of equals."_

Harry felt his heart in his throat, smiling at her, he repeated the vow.

"_You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself,  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is a marriage of equals."_

Ginny waved her hand over the four bowls. In the first a small flame sprung to life. In the second a miniature fountain of water bubbled up. The third swirled with a small vortex of shimmering air. The last contained a small mound of earth.

With another wave of her hand the four elements rose up and combined into a golden orb.

"These elements represent all that makes up the world," Ginny intoned reverently. "Combined they make up our whole being. We invoke the spirits of the elders to bless our union so we may be as one."

Harry watched in awe as the golden orb rose and descended on their clasped hands till it touched them and faded into them. Harry felt a powerful burst of magic fill him.

Ginny then reached out and took the piece of golden cloth and with Harry's help bound their hands together.

"So as our hands are bound, so be our hearts."

She then reached out and took hold of one of the lit candles, motioning for Harry to do likewise. Together they lit the central candle.

"Where there were two, now let there be one," Ginny said softly.

They blew out their own candles and after setting them down, Harry drew Ginny to him and kissed her lovingly.

Ginny smiled shyly at Harry and giving a tug on their bound hands, pulled him across the room.

"Come, my husband, take me to bed," she whispered.

Blushing slightly and with a shy smile, Harry leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Somehow, magically, they divested themselves of their clothing and they tumbled into bed.

Their kisses increased in passion and hands roamed to places neither had ventured before.

Finally they arrived at the ultimate act of love and though she was still technically a virgin, the last vestiges of her physical barrier were long gone due to long and vigorous hours spent on a broom. Still, she felt some minor discomfort as Harry entered her for the first time but that passed quickly as he took her to heights of pleasure that far surpassed anything she had imagined.

As they lay there basking in the afterglow of their love making, Harry whispered "That was bloody brilliant."

Ginny giggled merrily, "Yes it was," she agreed.

She was laying half on top on him, her head resting on his chest with their legs intertwined and she couldn't help but smile contentedly as she listened to his heartbeat.

Harry kissed her tenderly on top of her head and whispered emotionally, "I Love you, Ginny Potter."

Ginny's smile widened and she squeezed him lovingly. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the love they felt for one another.

**XX HP + GW XX**

A couple of weeks later, Harry and Ginny were out in front of the cot. They had been practising and testing Ginny's abilities.

Calling a halt, Harry smiled proudly at his wife. "Well done, Love," he called out.

Ginny smiled back and stepped into the nearby shadow of a tree. Just a couple of days ago, Harry had blessed her with the Shadow-walking ability.

She reappeared directly in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Harry kissed her back, giving as well as he got, much to Ginny's delight.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Harry led her back to the cot for some well deserved lunch, and perhaps a little more snogging. "Yeah, snogging is always good," Harry thought, looking at his beautiful wife.

Once inside, both went right to work. Harry grabbed a loaf of fresh made bread that Ginny had made just that morning. Though they sometimes summoned a loaf from Hogwarts if they were pressed for time, Harry liked it better when Ginny made her bread. For some reason it just tasted better to him.

Ginny in the mean time grabbed the other ingredients need to make sandwiches and together they threw together lunch.

Harry loved sharing the simple pleasure of working with Ginny, even if was something mundane like making a meal together. They'd bump hips or elbows, sharing laughs and small kisses as they worked. To Harry, only sharing a bed with Ginny was better. Whether it was just sleeping wrapped in each other's arms or the other amorous activities they got up to, it was the best thing in the world to him.

Sitting down at the table, they dug right in, famished from the morning's activity.

Between mouthfuls, Harry looked at Ginny with pride. "You're ready," he said with a smile.

Ginny beamed at him. "Really?" she asked, returning his smile.

Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Yes and you know it too," he replied.

Blushing slightly, Ginny dropped her eyes. "I didn't want to presume," she answered shyly.

Harry gave a low chuckle. He loved it when she blushed, though she did it much less frequently now. He thought it somehow enhanced her beauty. Not that she wasn't beautiful in her own right. With the vestiges of her baby-fat gone and as fit and toned as she was, she was a really striking young woman.

Harry grinned at her, "It's time to go hunting."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Voldemort had sequestered himself in his inner sanctum, working on a problem that had bothered him for some time. The room was dimly lit by two huge back candles. On the table before him several large, ancient tomes lay open. Nearby several cauldrons bubbled maliciously, tendrils of noxious fumes rising from their depths.

One long bony finger ran across the page of one of the books. "Yes. . .yes," he hissed. "This should work well."

Wormtail entered the room hesitantly. Very few had ever been called into Voldemort's inner sanctum and the results were always. . . unpleasant. Voldemort stood hunched over, his back to him.

Clearing his throat, "You summoned me, Master?" he squeaked.

Voldemort whirled around, his red eyes glinting maliciously. "Yes, Wormtail. I have need of you."

"W-whatever my Lord commands," Wormtail replied, shaking slightly.

"Your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort commanded.

Fearing what was to come, but knowing he couldn't refuse, Wormtail extended his left arm, drawing his sleeve up, exposing his Dark Mark.

Voldemort gabbed Wormtail's wrist, drawing his arm out straight while pulling his wand.

Wormtail tried desperately not to flinch but failed to do so completely, something Voldemort noticed immediately.

With a malevolent look, he began muttering a long incantation, finishing by driving his wand into Wormtail's Dark Mark.

Wormtail screamed in pain as the odour of burnt flesh filled the room. All across the country similarly marked people grabbed their arms, groaning in pain.

After what seemed an eternity to Wormtail, Voldemort dropped his arm. Wormtail clutched it to his chest, whimpering.

"Summon the others," Voldemort hissed out. "I want to talk to them in five minutes."

"A-at o-once, my Lord," Wormtail stammered, turning he fled from the room.

Watching his servant flee, Voldemort chuckled evilly, he so enjoyed when his followers cowered before him.

Exactly five minutes later he strode into Malfoy Manor's great hall, his erstwhile throne room. He was gratified to see all of his inner circle already assembled. They knew he didn't tolerate tardiness.

Climbing the dais he had had constructed, he sat himself on his throne. His eyes swept the assembly before him, smiling at the fear he saw in their eyes. He could tell all were suffering from the change he had made to their mark, which pleased him greatly.

He paused, revelling in their discomfort.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you here," he began lowly. "Several have questioned me on why I have curtailed our activities of late," he sneered, his eyes sweeping the group, stopping momentarily on Lucius and the two Lestrange men. He was pleased to see them blanch.

"While you have chaffed at the restrictions I placed on conducting raids, only letting small groups attack some lessor outlying muggle villages, I was pondering a minor problem."

His eyes once more swept the group. He snorted at the uncomprehending, dull look on Crabbe's and Goyle's faces. They really were as dumb as flobberworms. Several more looked puzzled, several more looked interested, Bellatrix's face on the other hand gleamed with an almost unholy light.

"While our attacks on the Wizarding world have lived up to my expectations and we have made a great impact, it has been tempered by the Ministry ignoring our victories while crowing about what they have done by publishing a count of those of us who have fallen in service to our great endeavour."

"I'm sure you are all aware of a change I have made to your Mark," he said, smiling when he saw them all flinch.

"What I have done is added a Charm that will bring back all those who have fallen so that the Ministry will no longer be able to claim they have thwarted our efforts."

"So with that problem solved, we are once more going to let the Ministry and the Wizarding world know who is really in control," he finished.

He smiled maliciously at their reactions. Bellatrix practically glowed with her look of adoration, the others looked excited, well all but Crabbe and Goyle, they still had bewildered looks on their faces. No matter, he'd leave them to Lucius, let them be his problem and if he had to punish Lucius for their failures, so be it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

"Hey, Love," Harry said, shedding his cloak.

Ginny looked up from her place sitting in the squishy chair Harry had conjured for her. Though it made their cramped cot more so, he hated seeing her sitting on the hard chairs at the table while she read.

Smiling, she marked her place in her book, a wizarding romance novel that Harry had gotten for her when she had let slip that she missed reading them now that she had read almost all of the Book of Magic.

"How'd it go?" she asked, rising and going over to Harry and giving him a kiss.

Harry smiled appreciatively as he watched her cross the small room. All she was wearing was a Holyhead Harpies jersey he had given her for her Birthday. Though she shed it when they went to bed, she wanted something casual to wear other than her regular clothing when the spent time together in the evenings.

"Good," he replied, nestling his face into the side of her head, taking in her flowery fragrance and sighing contentedly.

Moving over to the squishy chair, Harry sat down, drawing Ginny into his lap. "It's really amazing how loose-lipped they are when they think no one is about and they're drinking Firewhiskey," he whispered, nibbling on Ginny's ear.

Ginny laughed lowly, a sound Harry loved. He'd noticed she laughed more as opposed to giving a girlish giggle as she had in the past. Just one more sign of her maturing and leaving her childhood behind.

Ginny closed her eyes, snuggling into Harry, loving the feelings he was invoking. Her dreams paled in comparison to the reality of what being with Harry was like.

She moaned as one of Harry's hands found one of her breasts and began to massage it tenderly.

Hating herself for doing it, but knowing it was necessary at the moment, she grabbed his hand, stilling it.

"Before we get carried away," she said humorously, "Perhaps you could tell me what you found out."

Harry sighed and then chuckled lowly. "Yes, Dear," he said with a smirk.

Ginny tried to look at him sternly but her lips quivered as she fought a smile, gave her away.

Harry gave her a quick kiss, his eyes dancing and sparkling in the candle-light.

"It seems that they are planning to ramp things up again. They mentioned something about a problem that Tom was working on as the reason they haven't been as active lately. Though they said he had fixed the problem, they never said exactly what it was."

Ginny nodded so Harry continued. "They have another attack on Diagon Alley planned for mid-morning this coming Saturday as it should be crowded with everyone getting their school things. It sounds like it will be a bit bigger than the last one and several members of his inner circle will be there, but they didn't say who."

"So Saturday," Ginny whispered.

Harry could sense her uncertainty. "You'll do fine," he reassured her. "You were awesome in Hogsmeade and when they attacked the Express, you've learned so much more since then."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but love and support. Sighing, she cuddled into his chest. "I know," she said softly. "It's just this is the first time I'm actually going looking for a fight."

Harry squeezed her lightly into his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're more than ready, Ginny. Plus we'll have the advantage, acting instead of reacting. Please try not to worry too much, I have every confidence in you and your abilities."

Ginny leaned back and kissed Harry tenderly. "Thank you for believing in me," she whispered, her voice full of love.

Harry returned her kiss with one of his own. "You're welcome, Love. You've earned it and my respect."

Shifting his arms, Harry easily lifted Ginny and carried her to their bed. With the flick of a finger, he turned down the duvet and sheet and gently placed her down.

As Harry undressed, Ginny removed her Holyhead Jersey. He looked at his wife appreciatively. Though she was lean and fit, she had curves in all the right places. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Ginny watched as Harry divested himself of his clothing. Her eyes feasting on his body. While still slight of build, he was no longer the scrawny boy he had been.

He was now a man, and such a man. Like her he was fit and trim, with understated muscles which belied his strength.

Looking into his eyes she saw his love and desire for her, sparking her own want. She couldn't believe how much she craved his touch.

Though it was only moments, it seemed to take forever before Harry joined her in bed. Pulling the duvet over them, he took her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Ginny let her desire free, revelling in what they were sharing. Mouths and hands roamed free, lighting their fiery passion. Joining Harry in ecstasy, she saw lights and sparks flash before her closed eyes.

It was a little later, they lay snuggled together with arms and legs intertwined, Ginny's head laying on Harry's chest listening to his heart beat, a sound that she had come to love so much. She had never felt so loved and cherished as she did laying in Harry's embrace.

Smiling, she said sleepily, "I love you."

Harry placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you too."

Contented, they drifted off to sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Lucius Malfoy stood, flexing his recently healed leg. Though he now had complete freedom of movement, it still felt stiff and pained him slightly. All in all he found it a marked improvement.

Though he held no illusions as to why Voldemort had finally healed his leg. He knew it was because the Dark Lord wanted him to take part in the up coming raid. He vowed to himself not to fail once more as he didn't want to suffer at his master's hand.

Feeling someone come up behind him, he turned and found his son, Draco.

"Father, why can't I accompany you on the raid?" Draco asked petulantly.

Though he knew his son would only be a liability, he didn't want to say that. Frowning, he said "The place will be filled with students and since you are returning to school soon, You can't risk being recognized."

Frowning in displeasure, Draco nodded, "Yes, Father," he replied angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me," Lucius snapped. "You need to learn your place. Just be glad you aren't before our Lord or you'd suffer greatly at his hand and there'd be nothing I could to do protect you."

He was pleased to see the look of fear come over his son as he blanched, imagining what would have taken place if he had said anything in the Dark Lord's presence.

With a look of barely concealed disdain, Lucius sighed. "Go find your little friends, Crabbe and Goyle and practice you spell casting," he said in dismissal.

Looking petulant once more, Draco turned to leave. "Yes, Father," he replied scowling as he slunk away.

As his son reached the door, Lucius called out a bit softer. "Draco, remember your role at Hogwarts, that is where you serve our Lord the best at the moment."

Draco paused at the door, but didn't turn around. "Yes, Father," he replied lowly, though you could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Lucius sighed as he watched his son disappear from sight, trying but failing to stifle the feeling of disappointment he felt.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Saturday August 24th dawned bright and clear and though the day seemed bright and cheerful, Bill Weasley had a growing sense of dread.

He was staring out of the window in the parlour at the Burrow, trying to figure out why he was feeling the way he was.

Feeling someone come up behind him, he felt two soft arms wrap around him. "Mon Cheri, whot iz ze matter?

Bill turned in her arms and looked at his recent fiancée, Fleur Delacour. She was spending time here at the Burrow this summer getting to know his family better.

Bill gave her an apologetic shrug. "I'm not sure. I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen," he said with a small frown.

Fleur nodded distractedly. Curse Breakers were known for having something of a sixth sense when it came to danger and if Bill was anything, he was a top notch Curse Breaker.

She gave Bill a small smile. "Well, weel juzt 'ave to be extra careful today," she said softly.

Bill smiled back, knowing Fleur was right. Without knowing what was going to happen, there wasn't really anything they could do but be careful. Giving her a quick kiss, he steered her towards the kitchen.

"If what I'm smelling is any indication, my Mum must have started breakfast."

"What iz it with you Weasley men and your eating?" Fleur laughed. Smiling, they headed for the kitchen. While things had been a little rocky at first, Molly had thawed considerably of late and finally accepted Bill's and hers relationship.

They were sitting at the table having their second cup of tea when Ron came stumbling down the stairs. He was still in his pyjamas and looked half asleep.

Bill chuckled, at least in his groggy state he wasn't reacting to Fleur like he usually did. Ron was the only one who still reacted to Fleur's Veela charm and he found it a bit embarrassing.

Taking a sip of his tea, he turned to his mother, who was frowning at her youngest son.

"So when are we heading to Diagon Alley?" he asked mischievously. He and Fleur had volunteered to accompany her and Ron to get his school supplies.

Molly shot him a look before looking back at Ron. "Well if **someone** would hurry up and change we could leave soon," she said irritably. Though things had been quiet as of late, she still didn't want to be out in public any longer than they needed to be.

Blushing, Ron looked up as he shovelled another spoonful of eggs into his mouth. ""Orry, um," he said sheepishly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Molly snapped. Looking at him disapprovingly she muttered, "Merlin, I wish he'd learn some table manners."

Swallowing, "Sorry, Mum," he grimaced.

Looking up, he noticed Fleur for the first time, slack jawed he began to get a dreamy look on his face.

"Ron! Go get changed!" his mother all but yelled.

Coming back to himself, Ron rose hurriedly. "Right, sorry," he said before bolting from the room and up the stairs.

Fleur took it rather stoically, though she did smirk slightly which she tried to hide by bringing her cup up to her lips and pretend to take a sip of her tea.

Bill glanced at her, locking eyes and gave her a sad smile with a little shake of his head.

Fleur's eyes danced with laughter.

"Godric, can little brothers be irritating," Bill thought to himself.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: An update at last, thank you for your patience. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. Harry's and Ginny's wedding vows come from a book of ancient Celtic Rites.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

8

**Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Ginny appeared in Diagon Alley quite early as they wanted to be in position when the Death Eaters arrived. All they knew was that it would be mid-morning, not a specific time.

The large clock in the top of Gringott's struck out Eight O'clock just after they arrived. Knowing that they had some time before the Death Eaters would arrive they decided to wander around for a bit.

They were just passing one of the shops when Ginny drew to a halt. Since her arm was linked through Harry's, he had to stop too. Ginny's eyes were fastened on some of the wares offered in the window and with a sigh, she turned to look into Harry's eyes.

"Love, do you want children?" she asked, purposely not using his name.

Harry's eyes darted to take a look in the window. There he saw a bunch of baby items and he understood what had prompted his wife.

"Someday," he answered with a touch of melancholy. "Right now things are too unsettled but yeah, eventually I want kids."

"How many?" Ginny inquired, really curious. While she was from a large family, she wasn't sure she wanted as many as her parents had, though she wouldn't rule it out completely.

Harry's eyes came back to Ginny's and she could see them dancing with merriment. "As many as you'll give me," he replied with a smile.

Ginny almost pressed him for a more complete answer but decided against it. She realized just how much Harry wanted a family of his own, having been denied that while growing up. He truly meant it when he said as many as she wanted.

Ginny gave a happy little sigh, tightening her grip on Harry's arm to snuggle into him.

They continued walking past many of the shops, most just opening their doors and setting up their outside displays. Ginny found it fascinating that no one seemed to notice them as they passed by. She knew it was because of their special cloaks. She also found it fascinating that with her cloak on she could see Harry's face. Something she found astounding. She loved looking into his brilliant emerald eyes and she was glad that they remained visible to her.

Slowly at first but then with increasing numbers the shoppers began to appear in the Alley. Both Harry and Ginny noticed the number of Hogwarts students among the growing crowd.

They both recognized many of the students and Harry felt the change in Ginny's demeanor as she looked at some of them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ginny jerked and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What ever for?" she asked, genuinely bewildered.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "I can see and feel how seeing some of the students is affecting you," he said softly, his eyes filled with compassion.

Ginny smiled wanly and gave him a nod. "It is tough seeing some of them but I really am happier where I am. It just brought back some memories from my last ride on the Express."

Harry drew her into his body, giving her a hug. Letting his action speak for him, letting her understand that he knew what she had been through.

Ginny snuggled into his embrace letting his love and support fill her up, driving the feeling of melancholy from her.

"Thank you," she whispered emotionally.

"Any time," Harry replied before giving her a a quick kiss.

Just as they started walking again, Ginny pulled Harry to the side as she glanced up the Alley a short way.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly with concern.

"Luna," was all Ginny replied.

Harry looked at her questioningly causing Ginny to roll her eyes. "Yes I know we're wearing the cloaks but Luna sees things differently than other people. She seems to have some sixth sense or something," she explained.

Harry had to concede that what Ginny said was the truth, Luna did always seem to know things that others didn't, weird creatures aside.

Looking up they noticed Luna passing right by them, her normal dreamy expression on her face and then in a move that dumbfounded Harry and Ginny, she paused, her smile widened and she looked right at them, winked and went on her way.

"See!" Ginny exclaimed softly.

All Harry could do was shake his head as he laughed lowly. Luna Lovegood certainly was unique.

As Ten O'clock approached Ginny asked "Should we separate or stay together?"

Harry glanced up and down the crowded Alley assessing the situation. "Let's stay together for now, we can always separate if we need to," he replied.

Ginny nodded in understanding, better to start out together to concentrate their energies and firepower to begin with and then adapt if they had to.

"Do you think your family will be here?" Harry asked, still scanning the street.

Ginny got a concerned look on her face. "Probably. I haven't seen any of them yet but you know how Ron is. He's late to everything but meals."

Harry gave her a thin smile, knowing just how true her observation was. He glanced up at the clock and seeing it was a couple of minutes till Ten he said "Let's move up closer to the square in front of Gringott's. That's the biggest area and that's where they'll likely appear."

Ginny gave him a nod as they moved up the street.

They found a position that afforded them a good view of the square and just as the clock struck out the first peal of the hour the loud sound of multiple people Apparating in reached them.

Harry counted at least twenty Death Eaters though there could have been more as he couldn't see completely across the square. About ten feet in front of them there were six Death Eaters in a small group, their wands already pointing at the now panicking crowd.

Harry tapped Ginny and pointed at the three on the left then quickly tapped himself and pointed at the three on the right.

Ginny nodded in understanding and as on cue they both fired off three Bludgeoning Spells.

They watched in grim satisfaction as all six spells hit with deadly accuracy. Scratch six Death Eaters.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and stepped into the shadows, appearing across the square where another small group of Death Eaters were attacking a group of fleeing Wizards and Witches.

He growled in frustration as he saw several of them fall to cutting curses. Neither he nor Ginny hesitated and they attacked the Death Eaters with a vicious ferocity. Once more powerful Bludgeoning Spells left their hands and four more Death Eaters fell, never to rise again.

Harry took a quick look around, like he had thought there were more than the twenty Death Eaters that he had first seen. The remainder were spreading out, small groups heading off in different directions from the square, pursuing fleeing groups of people.

He knew that they needed to separate to handle as many of them as they could. He tapped Ginny and pointed at the group heading down the Alley in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny nodded in understanding and as Harry turned in the other direction she called out, "Be careful."

Harry gave her a quick nod, "You too," he said and then he was gone.

Ginny wasted no time, stepping into the closest shadow and appeared slightly behind the group she was after. She fired off four quick spells. As the first two hit, she felt something coming from her left. Without pausing she dove forward, rolled and came up facing the threat she had felt.

Her eyes came to rest on two Death Eaters who had surprised looks on their faces, not believing that their spells had failed to land.

Not hesitating, she fired off two spells, and cursed as only one landed. The other Death Eater had recovered enough to throw up a hasty shield.

Once again she felt more than saw spells coming at her, this time from the right from the group she had originally attacked. She cartwheeled backwards into a nearby shadow and appeared behind the one remaining attacker from the pair that had first attacked her.

The man never noticed her arrive and he was quickly dispatched but the others that were attacking her quickly adjusted to her move and began to fire more spells in her direction.

"_Damn!"_ she thought. "_They're like rats, coming from everywhere."_

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry hurried away from Ginny, trying not to worry. He knew he'd just have to trust in her abilities to take care of herself.

He spied the group of Death Eaters a short way up the Alley. They had divided into several smaller groups, the main body was following the fleeing people while four had lagged behind.

He heard them shout "_Confringo"_ as in pairs they fired Blasting Curses into buildings on both sides of the street.

Harry flinched as four building exploded into flames but it only hardened his resolve and he fired off four Bludgeoning Spells of his own.

The laughter died on three of the Death Eaters' lips as the spells hit, killing them outright. The fourth had taken a step forward, causing his fourth spell to miss, though the laughter died on his lips too as he took in the sight of the mangled bodies of his companions.

He shouted out to the group ahead of him causing six Death Eaters to turn back and come to his aid.

All seven spread out and began to advance on Harry, firing off a bunch of different spells. Harry didn't recognize half of them and with seven to one odds he knew even with his powerful magic and abilities the odds were definitely against him.

Knowing that movement was one of his best weapons, he sidestepped into the shadow of the building he was next to and disappeared.

He reappeared between the seven and the other group further up the street. He grimaced as he saw several of them looking back his way. He fired off several spells to keep them occupied while he turned and attacked the original seven who had stopped in confusion when he had disappeared.

Three of the seven fell before the rest realized they were being attacked from behind. They turned and began to attack in a concerted effort to fell their attacker.

Once again Harry knew he had to move or he'd be trapped between the two groups. As he did he realized that none of the Death Eaters he had been facing were members of Voldemort's inner circle and that worried him.

**Harry and Ginny**

Ginny found herself hard pressed by the number of attackers turning in her direction. She knew she could escape easily but she wanted to keep the Death Eaters occupied so that people had time to escape.

She began to slowly give ground, hoping to draw the Death Eaters with her away from the exit to the Leaky Cauldron.

She smiled in satisfaction as the tactic worked as all the Death Eaters appeared to be following her and leaving the fleeing people alone.

At first she seemed surprised by their hesitation and reluctance to close the distance between them. Then she realized that they'd probably never had any resistance before and were unsure of how to handle someone who was fighting back.

Not that she minded really as there were ten of them and only one of her. Fate gave her a hand as the Alley narrowed where they now were. This caused the Death Eaters to have to bunch together as they seemed reluctant to break apart into smaller groups.

Ginny waited until they were at the narrowest point before she unleashed a barrage of Blasting hexes at her pursuers.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed as it appeared that she had cast her curses short. Only one seemed to understand what she had done and was just yelling "Duc . . . " when the curses struck the roadway right in front of the group.

Huge chunks of the road exploded up and into them. Cobbles, stones and dirt tore into the Death Eaters and when the dust had settled enough to see, all ten lay dead.

Stepping into the shadow of the building she was next to, she headed back towards Harry.

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry arrived back in the vicinity of Gringott's and looked around. His worst fear was confirmed when he saw the assemblage of Masked Death Eaters. The only exception was Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix. She never wore a mask, though Harry wished she would, age had done nothing for her looks.

The two shadowing her had to be the male Lestranges, Rodolphus and Rabastan, though he didn't know which on e was which.

He could also identify Lucius Malfoy by his limp. He smiled as he thought about that fact and he knew Ginny would appreciate it too.

There was another pair off to the far side and from their shorter stature and slight hump-back appearance he was pretty sure they were the Carrows.

There were four more but he didn't have a clue as to who they could be. Not that it really mattered. There were ten members of Riddle's inner circle and all were definitely better fighters than any of the cannon fodder he had been fighting up till this point. He really wished Ginny was with him.

As if an answer to his prayer, Ginny appeared next to him and he smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd show up," he said softly, smiling at his beloved.

"Well I took care of the ones who chased part of the crowd towards the Leaky Cauldron and figured I'd better see what trouble you'd gotten yourself into," she said a bit cheekily.

Harry inclined his head towards the Death Eaters milling about in front of Gringott's. "Is that enough trouble for you?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny looked over the Death Eaters with a critical eye, appearing quite pensive. "There is a fair number of them, isn't there," she said determinedly.

She gave a small huff and looked at Harry. "How do you want to play this?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Full out attack," he said with a wink.

Ginny nodded and looked back at the Death Eaters. Unfortunately they were pretty spread out though there were the small groups Harry had noted.

Harry's eyes darted around, assessing where everyone stood. "Take the pair to the right along with the one nearest them. I think they're the Carrows and Malfoy," he directed her thoughtfully.

"I'll try for the ones on the left. I wish Bellatrix and the Lestranges were closer as I rather take them out but they're mostly blocked from this angle. I'd rather not take the time to move as it looks like they're getting ready to move," he explained.

Ginny nodded and raised both her hands, preparing to cast her spells on Harry's command.

Harry mirrored her action and after taking a deep breath he nodded.

In an instant spells began to fly from their extended hands.

Ginny smiled in satisfaction as her first two spells hit with deadly effect. The Carrows never knowing what hit them. Unfortunately Malfoy had taken a step so instead of hitting him in the torso, the Bludgeoning Spell only caught his left arm, sending him to the ground screaming.

Harry's spells ran true and he took out four of the others. Then chaos reigned. Faster then he thought possible, the other Death Eaters began to return fire.

Unlike the lesser Death Eaters, the members of the Inner Circle had no problem using the Unforgivables and Harry saw the deadly sickly coloured green of Avada Kedavra heading their way.

"MOVE!" he shouted at Ginny.

Ginny had also noticed what spells were coming at them and though she appreciated Harry's warning, it wasn't really needed.

Without hesitation both stepped into the shadows and disappeared from where they were standing.

Bellatrix screamed in outrage as she scanned about her. "Come out! Come out! Where ever you are," she taunted. "Don't you want to play any more?"

Harry appeared on the opposite side of the square and took a quick glance at the sky. The Sun was rising high now and the availability of Shadows was soon going to be limited.

Shaking his head he cast a couple of more Bludgeoning Spells at Bellatrix's exposed back. He sighed in frustration as one of the male Lestranges noticed and quickly erected a shield. Though he staggered back from the force of their impact.

He was just getting ready to move again when he heard Ginny scream "Bill!"

Glancing down the Alley he saw Bill Weasley stepping out of Flourish and Blotts, drawing the attention of several Death Eaters.

Bill was able to sidestep one of the Killing Curses headed his way but he obviously didn't the second one that was coming from a different angle.

Without hesitation Harry stepped into the Shadows and appeared next to Bill, giving him a forceful shove out of the way. The curse missed both of them by a hairs width but it exploded into the side of the building.

Harry grimaced in pain as a shower of splinters cut into his legs. Normally his marvellous cloak would have protected him as it did the rest of his body but in leaning in to shove Bill the cloak had shifted exposing his legs.

The sounds of multiple people Apparating in drew everyone's attention. Finally the Aurors had arrived.

Bellatrix growled out "Withdraw!" and in an instant all the Death Eaters Apparated away. What surprised everyone was when all the bodies of the dead Death Eaters disappeared with them.

In an instant Ginny was by Harry's side. "Traveller, you're hurt," she said worriedly.

Harry grimaced as he tried to stand but the pain in his legs was too great. "We need to get out of here," he grunted, glancing at the Aurors who were starting to spread out in search of any Death Eaters.

Bill was just getting to his feet and he first looked round searching for any additional threats. Seeing none, he turned his attention to the one who had saved him and his companion.

He stepped towards them and said "Thanks for pushing me." Then he noticing the blood coming from Harry's legs. "You're hurt, let me get you some help." he added compassionately.

"I'll be fine," Harry replied to Bill, he then looked at Ginny imploringly.

Ginny nodded and bent down to help Harry rise. "Come on Traveller," she said softly. As she reached down a lock of her hair fell loose, showing outside her hood.

Bill recognized it immediately. "Ginny?" he said in shock.

Ginny looked up at him and silently cursed as she grabbed Harry. "I'm sorry, we have to go," she said apologetically. Then she stepped into the Shadow with Harry and disappeared.

Bill just stared at where they had been in shock. Though his mind tried to deny it, he knew that that had been his missing sister and he wondered just what in the hell was going on.

**Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort screamed in rage at the surviving members of his Inner Circle. All were writhing on the floor suffering from his liberal use of the Cruciatus Curse.

The Carrows along with Selwyn, Jugson, Avery and Travers were all dead and that didn't include the lesser Death Eaters who had not lived either. He found it inconceivable that thirty of his finest second level fighters had been killed and from the reports from the survivors they had not managed to kill as many. On top of that Malfoy had managed to get himself seriously wounded again. The man was seriously trying the Dark Lord's patience.

Though raw body count wasn't as significant as the terror they had caused, it still rankled him that his losses were greater than those on the side of the light. At least his Recovery Charm had worked so that the Ministry didn't have any idea as to the extent of his losses.

As the moans of his followers subsided he stared down malevolently.

"Tell me Bella, how is it that such a simple task that I assigned you and the others went so horribly wrong?" he asked, his eyes alight with his displeasure.

Bellatrix managed to roll to her knees and bowed until her forehead was touching the floor. "We were attacked out of the shadows, My Lord," she said with trepidation.

Voldemort's eyes darkened as his already enormous anger exploded from him. "Again with this. . . person," he screamed, enunciating person, "that no one sees except to say the attack comes from the shadows!"

"It's true, My Lord," interjected Rodolphus. "The attacks always came from where the shadows were the darkest. Though I believe there had to be more than one person attacking."

Voldemort's gaze swung from Bellatrix to her husband causing the man to blanch as he felt the full might of the Dark Lord's anger directed at him.

Rodolphus then cringed as he felt Voldemort enter his mind to see what he had witnessed. He felt like his head would explode at any moment as his mind was raped for the information it held.

Just when he thought he'd pass out from the intensity of the pain, Voldemort withdrew.

The Dark Lord sat back in his seat, a very contemplative look coming over his twisted features.

"Interesting," he murmured lowly, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. Though he didn't show it, Voldemort was very worried about what he had seen. The power and accuracy of the spells being cast was awe inspiring to say the least.

It also appeared that whoever was behind the attacks was very proficient in the use of two wands. There seemed to be no other explanation. He was also fairly certain that Rodolphus was correct in that there had to be more than one attacker. The focual point of the spell casters showed them coming from two different points of origin.

This would take some deep thought on how to handle the situation. Plans had to be made, tactics changed and above all he needed to recruit more servants. The three recent major attacks had cost him almost three quarters of his fighters.

"Be gone!" he yelled, wishing to be alone to contemplate everything.

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny appeared in the Woodsman's Cot and Ginny immediately guided Harry to the bed. When he looked like he was going to protest, she just silenced him with a stern look.

After shedding their cloaks Ginny vanished Harry's pants as there was no other way to remove them since there were numerous splinters protruding through.

Because of Harry's position when he had pushed Bill the splinters were congregated on the outside of one leg and on the inside of the other.

Ginny eyed Harry ruefully, knowing what she had to do. Unfortunately there was no simple way to remove the splinters en-mass, she'd have to work on each on its own.

Harry grimaced at Ginny's look, knowing what was coming. He had learned all about healing from the Book of Magic just as Ginny had.

"Just get it over with," he said with a sigh.

Ginny nodded and retrieved her wand. For such delicate work she'd be able to focus her magic much better with it.

She gave Harry a rueful look and set to work. It was well over an hour later that she was satisfied that she had gotten every single piece of wood from Harry's legs.

"That's all of them," she said tiredly after casting a detection spell one last time.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered lowly, grimacing from pain.

Ginny gave him an encouraging smile. "At least the hard part is over with," she said warmly. She then ran her hands over his legs, letting the healing magic flow out and heal all the cuts and punctures.

Harry sighed in obvious relief as his wounds disappeared. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"I'm glad I could return the favour," Ginny replied as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Harry's side.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and began to run a hand through her hair. "We make a good team," he said softly with a smile.

"Yes we do,"Ginny replied sleepily.

Harry looked down at Ginny's head that was resting on his chest. He thought about asking her how she felt about running into her brother but decided that as tired as she looked and the fact she was falling asleep, that it was a topic best put off till later. Right now they needed to rest as they had expended huge amounts of energy fighting the Death Eaters.

Sleep was what they needed at the moment. He'd feel Ginny out later when they had dinner and they could talk about it then or put it off till the morning.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head, whispering "I love you," as he closed his eyes and joined her in peaceful slumber.

Ginny, who was just hanging between wakefulness and sleep, smiled and murmured "Love you too."

**Harry and Ginny**

Bill returned to Flourish and Blotts to find two very angry women. One was Fleur who was giving him a look that halted him in his tracks.

The other was his mother who was in a furious confrontation with Ron who by the sounds of it wanted to go with Bill to fight the Death Eaters.

"Vhat vere you thinking?!" Fleur yelled at him. "You could ave bin killed!"

Bill gave her a placating look as he held his hands out towards her in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture. "I couldn't just stand by and do nothing," he said softly, giving her a sad smile. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did nothing while people were out there dying."

Fleur seemed to deflate before his eyes and she gave him a wan smile. "I was just zo worried," she said, much more calmly.

Bill closed the rest of the distance between them and swept the French girl into his arms, hugging her tightly to his body. "It's all right. I'm fine," he said lowly.

"I know," Fleur murmured. "It's just that I'm just getting to know you and I thought I was going to lose you."

As Fleur calmed down, Bill glanced over her shoulder and looked at his mother and brother. The yelling had stopped, at least for the moment, though his mother still looked furious and Ron had a deep scowl on his face.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked with concern.

Ron jerked his head toward the back of the store. "She's back there, taking care of a bunch of little kids," he grumbled, still upset with his mother for keeping him from going with Bill.

"Well everything is over now. The Aurors have arrived and all the Death Eaters have fled," Bill informed them.

Molly looked quite relieved but Ron's scowl deepened. He was still feeling quite belligerent about missing out on the fight.

"Do you have everything?" Bill asked, frowning at his youngest brother. He shudder as he thought about what might have happened if Ron had been right behind him when Traveller had pushed him out of the way of the second Killing Curse.

"Yes," Molly replied. "We'd just finished up right before the attack started."

"Go collect Hermione and let's get out of here," Bill ordered, looking right at Ron.

Ron frowned at being bossed around by his brother but Bill quelled his rebelliousness with a stern look, letting the younger Weasley know that he'd better comply or else.

When Ron left to go get Hermione Bill looked at his mother. "Once we get home I have something important to tell you," he said lowly, not wanting anyone to over hear.

"What?" asked Molly, looking at her son expectantly.

Bill frowned as he glanced around. "Not here," he reiterated.

Molly frowned at him but nodded her head.

Ron returned with Hermione and the little group left the book store and headed down towards the Leaky Cauldron. All of them appalled by the amount of destruction they saw.

While Harry and Ginny had done a yeoman's job of taking out the Death Eaters, they couldn't and didn't prevent any damage or killing from taking place before they handled the situation.

Worse of all were the bodies that they passed. Most having been covered by sheets or cloaks to keep them from the people's eye.

There were Aurors, MLE personnel, Medi-Witches and Medi-Wizards treating the injured. All in all Diagon Alley was in chaos. A pall of smoke made seeing and breathing difficult and the stench of death did nothing to help ease their feelings of discomfort.

Bill had to fight a look of satisfaction from showing on his face as he saw Ron pale as he looked at the dead and injured. Maybe next time he wouldn't be in such an all fired hurry to rush into a battle when he was woefully unprepared.

Bill was surprised when he saw a couple of Gringott's Goblins talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt and he wondered what that was all about, but he didn't pause in his hurry towards the Leaky Cauldron and his desire to get back to the Burrow.

Kingsley glanced and him and gave him a quick nod before turning his attention back to the Goblins.

Bill returned the nod, hoping to catch up with the Auror later and find out what he could about the days events.

By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron the mad rush of people fleeing the attack had dwindled considerably. They only had to wait a couple of minutes until they were able to Floo back to the Burrow.

As soon as they arrived Molly turned to her eldest and said "Well what do you have to tell us?"

Bill took a deep breath knowing what he was going to say would cause quite a fuss and that was putting it mildly.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Ginny in Diagon Alley," he said hesitantly.

"What?" screeched Molly, her eyes wide in disbelief.

**Harry and Ginny**

**A/N: Finally an update for this story. I hope you liked it and don't you just love a great cliffie? I know I do. **

**Please leave a review, if you're so inclined. I'll greatly appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 9

_**Bill took a deep breath knowing what he was going to say would cause quite a fuss and that was putting it mildly.**_

"_**I'm pretty sure I saw Ginny in Diagon Alley," he said hesitantly.**_

"_**What?" screeched Molly, her eyes wide in disbelief.**_

Bill sighed, knowing that there was no getting around it now and he'd have to tell her what little he knew but first of all he needed to get his mother calmed down so she didn't do anything rash.

"Mum, sit down!," he commanded.

When Molly looked like she was going to protest, Bill said "I won't tell you a thing if you don't sit down and calm down."

While his mother stood there, mouth agape, Bill turned to Fleur. "Dear, would you please make some tea? I think we're going to need it."

He then turned his attention back to his mother. He could see the conflicting emotions in her face. On one hand she was outraged at how he had spoken to her and on the other, she knew he meant what he had said so if she wanted to hear what he had to say, she'd have to give in.

Sighing, she went and sat down at the table, for once letting someone else prepare the tea.

In no time at all the tea was ready and once everyone had a cup in front of them Bill sat down. He purposely chose to sit in his father's seat at the head of the table, subtly telling everyone who was in charge.

Molly looked imploringly at him. "Please Bill, tell me what you know."

"I saw Ginny," he stated plainly. When he saw everyone's shocked looks he continued. "Even though I didn't see her face, I know it was her. As she bent over Traveller, a lock of her hair fell out from under her hood, I'd recognize it anywhere."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Bill gave her a sad smile. "Hermione, it's a shame you're an only child or you might understand."

His smile brightened as he remembered taking care of Ginny when she was young. "I can't tell how many times I helped her with her hair, braiding it, putting it into pig tails or just brushing it for her. Trust me, I'd know her hair anywhere," he said softly, you could feel the warmth and love he had for his sister.

Hermione blushed and with a shy smile she gave him a nod in understanding.

"What happened?" Molly asked worriedly.

Bill sighed and with a small frown as he replayed the events over in his mind, he said "I'd just stepped out into the Alley and had to dodge a Killing Curse. As I did I heard someone yell my name. As I hesitated, suddenly Traveller appeared and shoved me hard out of the way of a second Killing Curse I hadn't seen, even if I had, I doubt I'd have been able to avoid it."

He saw everyone pale at his admission, knowing how close to death he had been.

"The Curse missed both of us by less than an inch and it exploded against the building. Luckily by that time I was flat on the ground so I didn't get hurt but Traveller wasn't so lucky. He took a lot of splinters into his legs."

Then he gave a wan smile. "In an instant someone appeared at his side, Ginny as I discovered when her hair fell out. It was then that the Aurors arrived and Traveller said they had to go. Ginny looked up at me and said I'm sorry, we have to go. She grabbed Traveller and just disappeared."

Hermione looked perplexed. "You mean they Apparated away?"

Bill shook his head. "No, there was no sound of Apparation, one moment they were there and then they were gone," he explained, just as puzzled as Hermione was.

He then looked at his mother and could see how torn she looked. He could tell she was happy that Ginny seemed okay but couldn't understand why she didn't come home.

Hermione look thoughtful and looked at Bill. "Couldn't you see her face when she looked at you?"

Bill shook his head with a small frown. "No, it was like her face was shrouded somehow and though I recognized her voice, it was different somehow. It was only because I knew it was her that I could identify it as hers."

He then got a thoughtful look on his face. "I think there was something special about the cloaks they were wearing. I haven't seen anything like them before."

"Some kind of concealment cloak?" Hermione asked.

"I guess, but if it was it was unlike any concealment cloak I've ever seen before," Bill replied with a frown.

"How so?" Hermione inquired, quite curious.

"For one thing, it protected Traveller from the majority of the blast. The only place he got injured was on the parts of his legs where the cloak was pulled away by his shoving me. The rest of the splinters just bounced off," Bill replied thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Ron asked, speaking up for the first time.

Bill ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know. Everything happened so fast." He then looked at his youngest brother. "Do you realize what would have happened it you had come out the door after me?" he asked softly, looking very worried.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what his brother was trying to get across.

"Ron, Traveller pushed me out of the way of a Killing Curse. I you'd been right behind me it would have hit you," Bill said sadly. "And I for one am glad that didn't happen."

Everyone looked shocked, none more so than Ron who turned white and looked like he might vomit. He then looked at his older brother and gave him a shaky nod of his head.

Bill stood suddenly. "I saw Kingsley there and I want to have a word with him. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, heading for the door.

Fleur intercepted him and took him in an embrace. After she kissed him she said, "Please be careful."

Bill gave her a reassuring smile. "You know I will be," he replied softly.

"I'll wait here," Fleur informed him, just to make sure her knew.

Bill smiled in understanding and with one last kiss left.

Molly sighed dejectedly. Bill was sure Ginny was safe but that didn't help her. Until her daughter was home she wouldn't rest easy.

Rising, she began to make dinner and actually allowed Fleur to give her a hand. Something that surprised the other occupants of the Burrow.

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry awoke slowly, waiting several moments to open his eyes. He realized what had awoken him before he even looked. The wonderful, tantalizing smell of something on the cooker had penetrated his brain while he had been asleep and called him to consciousness.

He wondered briefly how Ginny had managed to get up without waking him. He had been sure that he had his arms wrapped tightly about her when he had fallen asleep. Not that it really mattered.

"Oh, good. You're awake," he heard Ginny say. "Lunch is just about ready."

"Great, I'm famished," he replied as he stood and stretched till he felt his back and neck pop.

"I thought you would be because I am too," she said with a smile. "We expended a lot of energy this morning."

Harry nodded his head and he made his way over to where Ginny stood at the cooker. He wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Ginny accepted his kiss warmly but broke it off earlier than either wanted. She shrugged with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't want lunch to burn," she said apologetically.

Harry glanced at the table and saw that it was already set. "You didn't leave anything for me to do," he complained playfully.

Ginny just laughed. "You can get us something to drink," she said as she removed the stew from the stove and began ladling it into their bowls.

Harry went to the cold box and opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked, glancing inside.

"How about one of those muggle bubbly drinks," she replied with a smile.

Harry grabbed two cans of Coke and brought them to the table with a smile. He had introduced Ginny to the sweet muggle drink and she loved it.

Ginny returned the rest of the stew to the cooker and grabbed a loaf of bread on the way beck to the table.

They both dug in with gusto, and for the first few moments ate in silence as they took the edge off their hunger.

"Umm, this is really good," Harry said appreciatively.

Ginny just smiled at him. It had taken a little getting used to him complimenting her on her cooking. She didn't think it was anything special but Harry didn't think so. To him she rivalled her mother in her culinary skills.

Once lunch was dispensed with they quickly cleaned up. Harry then smiled at her. "Fancy taking a walk?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Ginny replied. There wasn't a lot to do in the cot other than reading.

They put on their jackets as it was decidingly cooler this far north as it had been in London. Fall came earlier and the Scottish weather was known to be fickle, add to that they were in the deep woods and the daytime highs were rarely in the fifties now. Today they'd be lucky if it got that warm.

Suitable dressed they headed outside. Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder, butting her head against his before she went and did the same to Ginny.

Ginny giggled lightly, rubbing her cheek against Hedwig's head. "Hello beautiful," she whispered to the owl.

Hedwig hooted in appreciation before she took flight once again. Soaring off into the clear blue sky.

Harry watched her go, a smile creeping onto his face. He was so happy that she was able to fly free here as opposed to being stuck in her cage like she had been during his summers in Surrey.

He then glanced at Ginny, marvelling at how much his life had changed since he had left almost a year ago. He never expected to have been so happy and he knew it was all because of the beautiful witch beside him.

"What?" Ginny asked demurely, seeing Harry staring at her.

"I was just thinking about how my life has changed this past year," he replied with a soft smile. "Mostly how happy I am right now and you are the reason."

Ginny returned his smile, knowing that he was telling her the truth. Though it had been a much shorter time for her, she felt exactly the same. She never would have expected that she'd be as happy as she was at that moment, even if she was away from her family and all that was familiar. Being with Harry was so much more than she could have imagined.

They took one of the paths that led into the forest, enjoying the tranquillity that it offered. In the trees they heard birds singing and the scurrying of small creatures that hurried out of their way, not that they had much to worry about.

Ginny noticed a sense of melancholy that descended on Harry. "What's wrong, Love?" she asked softly.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "Though I know it's necessary and I don't see any alternative, I hate having to kill, even if they are Death Eaters."

Ginny understood all too well what he was feeling. She had similar thoughts. "We didn't start this war, Harry. But we choose to fight and yes, kill because it's necessary. We do it to protect the innocent not because we enjoy it. Hopefully someday it will be all over and we can live our lives in peace."

Harry stopped and pulled her to him in a huge hug. "I know but thanks for reminding me," he said warmly before kissing her.

They wandered on through the forest, letting its peaceful atmosphere cleanse them of the feelings they felt from the battle they had fought that morning. It was a much calmer and happier couple that returned to the cot. Not for the first time Ginny worried about the toll this war was having on her husband. She vowed to herself to do whatever she could to help him through the terrible ordeal.

**Harry and Ginny**

Before they knew it September 1st had arrived. Harry and Ginny were up early, planning on heading to Kings Cross Station to make sure that the Express got off without any problem.

Not that they really expected anything to happen. They were fairly certain that Tom wouldn't risk another attack because of how poorly the previous attempt had turned out.

After a quick breakfast, they prepared to leave. Ginny looked at Harry and noticed the change that had come over him. He was in what she termed his warrior mode. There was a hardness to his demeanour that she didn't particularly like but one that she accepted because she knew it meant he was focused on the task t hand.

After donning their cloaks, Harry looked at her. "Ready?" he asked tightly.

Ginny nodded and stepped close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and stepped into the shadows. They reappeared on Platform 9 ¾, staying in the shadows, unseen by anyone.

Though it was early, there were a number of people about, mainly a large contingent of Aurors who were sweeping the train and guarding the entrance.

Ginny was happy to feel Harry relax some as they took in the scene before them. It looked like the Ministry was taking the threat of a possible attack seriously.

Soon students and their family's started to arrive and they recognized quite a few. The first that they knew well to arrive was Neville and his Gram. They smiled at one another at the changes they could see in their fellow Gryffindor.

He had matured quite a bit over the summer, gone was most of his baby fat and in its place was a tall, much slimmer young man. They chuckled lowly as they watched the elder Longbottom fuss over Neville who took it all stoically.

They recognized quite a few others as they arrived. The Patil sisters, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and a few other Gryffindors.

Next to arrive was Luna Lovegood and they held their breaths when she walked by. She paused and looked their way and gave them a wink before she went on her way, getting onto the Express.

Then they saw the recognizable bushy hair of Hermione come through the barrier with her parents. They chuckled at the looks on Hermione's parents faces. Even though they'd been coming to see her off every year, they still had a slightly awed but bewildered looks on their faces.

They watched as she stowed her trunk onto the train before she returned to wait with her parents.

As usually it was almost time for the train to leave when Harry heard Ginny gasp and tense beside him. Looking where she was, he saw a familiar group of redheads hurry through the barrier.

The Weasleys had finally arrived. The usual chaos was taking place with Molly trying to keep corral on everyone. Fred and George gave her quick kisses and hugs before heading off to join Lee Jordan who was leaning out of a window about half way down the Express, calling their names.

Harry and Ginny chuckled when they watched Molly wiping at Ron's face so reminiscent of his first year.

They were slightly surprised to see Bill there helping Ron get his trunk on the Express, barely making it back off as the Engine began to huff and puff as it started moving.

Just as it started to pick up speed, the pair noticed a number of the Aurors step onto the train at the various doorways along it's length. At least the Ministry was taking the threat to the students while travelling seriously but to Harry it seemed more like closing the gate after the Hippogriff had left the paddock.

As the Express moved on and started to disappear around the bend, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm tightly. Near the barrier back out to the Station proper they noticed Bill comforting his mother. As they moved closer they could hear her sobbing, "I just wish Ginny was here and heading back to Hogwarts too."

Harry heard Ginny sigh and he looked into her eyes. She looked back and he could see the pain she was feeling. She gave him a tight smile and said firmly, "I'm where I need to be."

Harry gave her a wan smile. "I know, but I also know that it's causing pain within your family. I'm sorry that's happening and hope it won't last too long but I am immensely grateful to have you in my life and with me."

With one last look at Bill and Molly they stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

**Harry and Ginny**

It was a rather diverse group that found themselves crowded into one of the compartments near the prefects carriage.

Along with Ron and Hermione there was Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

Susan had accompanied Hannah who had spotted Neville and wanted to sit with him, having developed a crush on the boy but she was too shy to do anything about it.

Susan just smiled as she watched Hannah sneaking glances at the unaware Gryffindor.

After helping everyone get their trunks stowed, Ron left with Hermione for the prefect's meeting.

Neville looked around nervously as he noticed he was alone in the compartment with three rather good looking witches. Blushing lightly, he buried his nose in the latest copy of _Herbology Monthly._

Hannah giggled lowly as she watched him, causing Susan to roll her eyes with a smile. It was fun watching others as they began their mating rituals. She had decided not to enter the dating market while still at Hogwarts. She had seen how it had affected others and wanted no part in it, deciding to concentrate on her studies.

Luna pulled her nose out of her copy of the _Quibbler_ and looked from Hannah to Neville. With a knowing look she smiled at the Hufflepuff before looking back down at her _Quibbler._

They rode mainly in silence, though Hannah and Susan did chat lightly, mainly about what they expected their classes to be like.

It was a short time later that they heard voices in the corridor as Ron and Hermione returned from the prefect's meeting. They were bickering as usual, Ron complaining about how boring the meeting had been and Hermione castigating him for his lack of interest in his duties as a prefect.

After they sat down, Neville looked up. "Was anyone else in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters attacked?" he asked shyly.

Everyone nodded their heads, all looking a bit frightened at their memories of that morning.

"My Aunt said that twenty five people were killed or wounded," Susan said with a shudder.

"We saw quite a few of them as we made our way to the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said lowly, also giving a shudder at the memory of the bodies he had seen.

"Yes, it was awful," Hermione chimed in, looking quite upset.

"Do they know how many Death Eaters were killed or injured?" Neville asked Susan.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "Aunt Amelia said all the Death Eater bodies disappeared when the rest Apparated away."

"I saw ten get killed as they were chasing the people fleeing towards the exit to the Leaky Cauldron," Neville said. "Gram and I were at the Apothecary when the attack began and stayed there till it was all over."

"Are you sure they were dead?" Susan asked in surprise.

Neville just nodded his head, turning quite pale. From the state of their bodies he was quite sure that all of them hadn't survived.

"How many people attacked them?" Susan asked with a frown.

"Just one," Neville replied quietly.

"One?" Susan asked in surprise.

Ron glanced at the unusually quiet Hermione, who seemed lost in her own memories of that day.

Neville nodded again. "Yes, it was really amazing to watch as they took out the Death Eaters with relative ease." he said tightly, his face drawn and wan.

"Could you see who it was?" Hannah asked, curious about who had saved so many people.

"No," replied Neville, shaking his head. "They were wearing some kind of dark blue cloak that concealed their identity."

"There were actually two of them," Ron said, glancing at Hermione.

Neville, Hannah and Susan looked at him in surprise.

Ron shrugged. "We were in Flourish and Blotts when things went pear shaped. My brother Bill had just stepped outside to help when he was attacked by the Killing Curse and one of them appeared pushing him out of the way. They were injured when the curse struck the building. The other one appeared almost instantly coming to the others aid. That's when the Aurors showed up and the Death Eaters all disappeared."

"I wonder who they were?" Susan asked rhetorically.

Luna just smiled smugly but saying nothing.

"What?" Hermione snapped in irritation.

Luna just smiled at her dreamily and shrugged.

"Do you know who they were?" pressed Hermione.

"I have my suppositions but have no real proof," Luna replied.

"Well out with it," Hermione said firmly.

Ron and she shared a glance, remembering what Bill had said.

"I don't think so, not yet," Luna replied with a smile.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in displeasure.

The conversation was cut short when one of the other prefects rapped on the glass in the door and tapped her watch, staring at Ron and Hermione.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said as she rose. "It's time for us to take our turn on rounds."

He rose and followed Hermione from the compartment, relieved he wouldn't be tempted to reveal what Bill had found out.

As soon as they were gone, Susan looked at Luna. "Who do you think they were, if you don't mind me asking," she said hesitantly.

Luna looked thoughtful for several moments. "If you promise not to tell, I'll let you know what I think," she replied, eyeing everyone directly.

The others all nodded, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I'm pretty sure that they are Harry and Ginny," she stated plainly.

The other three looked at her in shock.

Neville began to shake his head slowly. "I find that hard to believe," he muttered. When the others looked at him he added. "If you could have seen the magic the one I saw used. Not that it was anything way out there or anything but it was so powerful and they did it wandlessly. Casting spells with each hand at the same time. I find it hard to believe that either Harry or Ginny could do that. Not with what I remember them doing the last time I saw them."

Hannah and Susan nodded their heads in agreement but Luna just shrugged. "They've obviously learned a lot since we've seen them. Like I said I have no proof other than that I saw them there before the attacks took place," she said with a smile.

"You saw them?" Neville asked in astonishment.

"How come no one else saw them?" asked Hannah, equally amazed.

"Most people don't look with an open mind," Luna replied. "I bet no one else saw them this morning on the platform either," she added.

Hannah and Susan stared at her disbelievingly, though Neville's look was much more guarded. He was beginning to notice that Luna seemed much more aware of certain types of things than anyone gave her credit for. While he wasn't sure he believed her, he vowed to keep an open mind until it could be proved one way or the other.

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny appeared in Diagon Alley, more to just kill some time than anything else. They strolled around taking note on the repairs taking place on the buildings that the Death Eaters had attacked.

At the rate things were progressing it was doubtful that any sign would be evident in about another week.

As noon approached they shadow walked back to the little cot to have lunch and then rest until it was time for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at Hogsmeade. They planned on being there just in case they were needed, though like that morning at Kings Cross, they didn't think anything would happen.

After lunch they cuddled up together on the bed, just enjoying being together. They hadn't been there long when Harry gave a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

"Luna," Harry replied with a smile.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "Do I have anything to be worried about?" she asked.

Harry knew she was faking her concern. "No and you know it," he replied, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "You're the only witch for me."

Ginny sighed contentedly as she snuggled back into his side, though she was slightly miffed that she had failed to get a rise out of him.

"What about Luna?" she asked.

Harry sat there for several moments, his head shaking minutely as he stared off trying to put his chaotic thoughts in some semblance of order.

"I don't know," he finally said. "She's just so . . . so . . . Luna!"

Ginny laughed at his reply. "I know what you mean," she said softly, a smile on her face as she thought about her strange friend.

"I just find it so amazing that she can see us," Harry said bewilderedly. "I mean on one hand I shouldn't be but then again I still am."

"Luna is a very unique individual," Ginny said lowly. "She looks at the world in a way that I doubt few are capable of. Like you said, it is amazing that she can see us but then again, no it's not."

Harry nodded in agreement, smiling lightly. He was glad that he knew Luna and the unique outlook she had.

As darkness began to fall they rose and re-donned their cloaks and stepped into the shadows, reappearing at Hogsmeade Station in preparation for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express.

They were slightly surprised but happy to see a contingent of Aurors waiting nearby. One more sign of how serious the Ministry was taking the threat to the students.

They weren't waiting long when the heard the whistle of the Express in the distance, signalling its impending arrival.

Shortly the sound of the huffing engine could be heard and within moments the Express pulled into the station.

As in years past, chaos descended on the station as the students poured off the train.

Hagrid's boom voice could be heard, crying out "First Years, over 'ere."

Harry and Ginny stayed deep in the shadows watching as the students filed past. They spotted Ron and Hermione as they helped direct a few straggling first years over towards where Hagrid waited.

Close behind them were Neville, Luna, Hannah and Susan. Once again Luna paused and smiled as she turned and winked at the pair.

Neville was the only one who noticed what Luna did. He stared hard into the shadow where Luna had looked. For the life of him he couldn't see anything there, unless it was that particular shadow seemed just a tad deeper than any of the others. With a shake of his head, he followed the others towards the carriages that would transport them to the castle.

He stopped in shock, looking at the thing that Luna was petting. Never before had he seen anything pulling the carriages.

Luna noticed his look and gave him a sad smile. "They're Thestrals," she said. "You can see them now because you witnessed someone dying."

He slowly approached where Luna was, staring at the odd creature. It had black leathery skin and all white eyes that looked at him closely.

"Come and pet her," Luna urged.

He came over and tentatively reached out, petting the horse-like creature on its neck. A small smile grew on his face as the Thestral leaned into his hand.

"They're really quite gentle," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Neville had to agree. Though they looked rather frightening, it certainly wasn't acting that way.

When the carriage in front of theirs began to move, Luna said "We'd better get aboard if we don't want to have to walk."

Neville followed Luna to the back steps and offered her his hand to help her board. Luna smiled at him in thanks, neither seeing the glare that Hannah sent their way.

They hadn't been underway long when Hermione broke the silence. "I wonder who we'll have for Defence Against the Dark Arts?" she asked idly.

Everyone just shrugged, except Ron who groaned and rolled his eyes, earning him a glare from Hermione.

"_Merlin, term hasn't even begun yet,"_ he thought to himself. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind as his stomach growled loudly.

Hannah and Susan shared a look and giggled. Hermione just shot him another glare.

Back on the platform of the Hogsmeade station, Harry and Ginny watched as the last of the students left. Ginny gave a sigh and Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.

"We'll be seeing them all again someday," he said softly.

"I know," Ginny replied. "It's just hard seeing all of them and not being able to even say hi."

Harry nodded in agreement. He did miss his friends but he knew that he was doing what was necessary to bring the war to an end. It was a hard road he had chosen but he knew it was the right one.

"Come on, let's go home," he whispered.

Ginny smiled at him, loving the way he said 'home'. Though for now it was a little run down cot deep in the woods away from her family and friends, she knew it was where she wanted to be. Wherever Harry was, was home to her now and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Harry and Ginny**

**A/N: Just marking time till Tommy boy can rebuild his depleted forces. Will Luna's revelations cause problems down the road? Will Ron and Hermione ever stop bickering? Will Dumbledore ever find Harry? Lots of questions, you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
